


Crimson Eyes [DISCONTINUED]

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animal Abuse, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Animals, Bonding, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Comfort, Death, Dinosaurs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Parenthood, Single Parents, Trauma, Velociraptors, misunderstood character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: The Indominus Rex had a parent, someone who took care and interacted with her. But after she was torn apart from him, she was placed in solitude. Years later, she sees an opportunity to escape and takes it, beginning her search. [Rewrite will be published as a new story]
Relationships: Blue & Owen Grady, Indominus Rex & Original Character, Owen Grady & Velociraptor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Two young scientists, a male and a female, stood inside the incubation room. It was one that was separated from all the other dinosaur egg incubation rooms. Unlike the other dinosaurs, these two large eggs were different. They were hybrids, the first ever hybrid dinosaurs to ever be created. And the two humans in the room were waiting for them to hatch in order for the hatchlings to imprint on them.

"So…" The man, who had spiky black hair and grey eyes, decided to start a conversation to break the silence. "I guess this means we're gonna be parents, right?"

"Alistair, we're not a couple," The woman told him sharply. "We're just co-parenting the Indominus Rexes,"

"Geez Alaina, take it easy," Alistair sat down on the cool floor. "It was only a joke,"

"Now's not the time to joke around," Alaina hissed. "We're scientists and have a job to do,"

"It's not like they're hatching yet so relax," Alistair rolled his eyes. _'Workaholic,'_

"It's a miracle that someone like you even got a job here, much less chosen to be the other caretaker of the Indominus Rex," Alaina mumbled.

"Money buys everything," Alistair chuckled. "Just kidding. Despite my playful personality, I always get the job done,"

"Shut up," Alaina snapped, slowly walking closer to the table. "The eggs are hatching,"

Alistair jumped up and walked to the other egg. Both were silent as the hybrids hatched. The first one completely out of her egg was Alistair's. Alistair gently picked her up. "Hey there little princess. I'm Alistair, your new daddy,"

A couple seconds later, Alaina's dino was free of her egg. Alaina mimicked Alistair's actions, though they weren't filled with love and care like his. Hers was simply done like a robot. "I'm going to be your caretaker from now on,"

"Do you have a name picked out?" Alistair inquired, cradling his daughter to her chest. _'She's too cold to the baby. Why was she even picked? Children need love,'_

"She doesn't need a name," Alaina claimed. "She's Indominus Rex 02. Yours is Indominus Rex 01,"

Alistair frowned. "Those are the codes they use to identify which is which. Come on, give her an actual name. I'm naming mine Regina, Reggie for short. Right now she's my little princess but she'll grow up to be a beautiful queen. Naming her won't kill anyone,"

 _'How annoying,'_ Alaina sighed. "Regis,"

"Uh, that means king?" Alistair pointed out. "Your kid's a girl," _'And you literally used the male version of my daughter's name,'_

"She's an Indominus Rex, an Untamable _King_ ," Alaina pointed out. "Regis is fine,"

XXX

The two were almost always with their daughters. They fed them tiny pieces of meat, increasing the meal size each weak as they grew. While Alistair was a loving father to Regina, Alaina felt no love towards Regis. Alistair often played with Regina, but when he tried to invite Regis, Alaina refused. She had immediately started training lessons, starting off with basic commands such as sit and stay.

Alistair felt sorry for Regis, but could do nothing. He was only assigned to care for Regina while Alaina was in charge of Regis. He figured that it would be less painful for his aching heart if he just ignored Regis completely. Regina tried to get her sister to play whenever Alaina was not present, but Regis turned her away.

A year later, the two dinosaur hybrids had grown to about the size of a large dog. Alistair celebrated Regina's hatch day, bringing delicious treats than the usual goat meat. He brought a whole chicken for her. They played around, had a training session, played around a bit more, and then dug into the food.

Regis watched the two with jealousy burning in her eyes. She wanted that kind of relationship with her caretaker. Why didn't Alaina hug her? Why didn't Alaina say such warm-filled words? Why didn't Alaina play with her? Why didn't Alaina ever give her treats outside of training?

Something in Regis snapped. She suddenly jumped towards Alistair, clawing with all her anger. Alistair screamed while doing his best to protect his face. "GET HER OFF ME!"

"Regis, down!" Alaina ordered but was ignored. "Regis, I said down!" _'Why isn't she obeying me!? I've been training her all this time!'_

Regina let out a fierce roar and tackled her sister. How dare Regis harm her father!? As the two Indominus Rexes fought, Alaina had managed to help drag Alistair out of the room. Regina and Regis scratched and bit at each other. Regina used her tail to knock Regis off her feet. Her instinct told her to go for the throat and she obliged.

There was a loud crunch and scarlet fluids trickled down her mouth. She tore flesh away and started chewing. She licked her lips with satisfaction at the taste and continued to eat her sister. No, Regis was no longer a sister. She was just a corpse, food meant to be consumed.

XXX

Alistair had lost one of his eyes and sustained multiple cuts along his arms and chest. He was shaken up, terrified by the whole ordeal. "W-Why can't I see as much anymore?" He asked once he woke up after surgery.

"Indominus Rex 02's claw struck one of your eyes," The doctor informed.

"Why couldn't you just fix it!?" Alistair asked.

The doctor shook his head. "It was unsalvageable and had to be removed otherwise it would risk infection,"

"Wait, what about Reggie?" Alistair tried to stand up but fell to his knees. "Is Reggie okay?"

Alaina entered the room, pale. "Alistair,"

"Alaina! Is Regina alright!?" Alistair demanded. "Did Regis hurt her!?"

"Alistair," Alaina's voice was shaky at the sight she had seen prior to her arrival. "Regina _ate_ Regis,"

"W-What?" Alistair stuttered. _'No, not my sweet Reggie! She wouldn't hurt her sister!'_

* * *

**This is my first Jurassic World fanfiction. For the parts that do follow canon, I will be using the movie transcript as my guide.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alistair stared at the security footage of Regina and Regis' fight. _'She actually ate her! Reggie…my darling princess…'_

"You're no longer her caretaker," Alaina informed.

Alistair turned to her with shock, as if his coworker had grown a second head. "What?" _'I heard you wrong! You did_ not _just say that!'_

"They're too dangerous," Alaina said. "They don't want to deal with a lawsuit if you die on the job,"

"Oh and all the other dinosaurs are perfectly safe!? There's a person in charge of a fricking T-Rex!"

"Alistair!" Alaina snapped. "Indominus Rexes are a combination of multiple dinosaurs. They're behavior is unpredictable,"

"Reggie wouldn't hurt me!" Alistair argued. "I'm her father!"

"Regis was trained to obey my commands, yet she didn't listen when I ordered her to stop attacking you," Alaina pointed out. "What makes you think Regina won't attack you out of the blue either?"

"Shut up…" Alistair gripped the side of his head. His brain thought logically while his heart though emotionally. _'She's right,'_ "Shut up!" _'Regina's just an animal,'_ "SHUT UP!"

XXX

Reggie was confused. Hours had gone by, yet her father hadn't returned. She sat down on the cold tiled floor, occasionally taking a bite from her first kill. The room felt colder than usual, lacking the warm presence of her dad. It was at that moment, that Reggie realized that she was alone. For the first time in her life, she was truly alone. Yes, there were times when her father weren't present as well as the woman with him, but during those times, although they never interacted much, she had her sister.

Now it was only her. Just her and a bloody, half-eaten corpse.

Reggie let out a series of chitter and cries, trying to get her dad's attention. She hated the cold room. She hated the solitude. She wanted her daddy to hug her and comfort her. Why weren't her calls being answered!?

After what felt like an eternity, she heard the door creak open. She jumped onto her feet. Her dad had finally returned! She rushed towards the door, let outing trills of joy and relief. She sniffed the air and froze, taking steps back. The room, although filled with the scent of flesh and blood, still allowed her to identify the scent of the person entering. The scent was unfamiliar. It wasn't her father.

A sharp sound cut through the silence and Reggie felt a sharp pain in her chest. She glanced down and saw a dart filled with a liquid that was quickly emptying into her. She didn't understand why she started swaying nor why her vision was getting blurry. She ended up collapsing to the floor, the tranquilizer having rendered her unconscious.

XXX

Reggie woke up and found herself in a much larger room. Her father had always talked about moving her to a larger room since she was growing too big for her current room. This new room was different. When she looked up, she saw a large glowing light above, partially covered by white puffs. The rest of the area around it was a light blue color. It wasn't a room, it was a paddock.

Reggie's nostrils were assaulted by dozens of new scents at once. She had never left her room before except for when she was taken to the vet for a monthly check-up or when she was sick. She smelled dirt, plants, and fresh air. She could smell a couple insects that were lurking around the area as well as some of the birds that were flying above. The new area felt much warmer.

It felt so strange, so unreal. It looked like the pictures in the books her father read to her. At the memory of her father, she let out another series of calls. She waited a few minutes but still received no answers. Was he farther away? She started running through the grass and bushes, past the large trees that provided shadows that shielded her from the sun's rays.

_"Daddy! Daddy!"_

She continued running until she bumped into a wall. It was harder, colder, and stronger than the walls of her previous room. She tried to climb up but only managed to scale a foot off the ground before sliding. The sky was darkening yet there was still no sign of Daddy.

Reggie curled up under a tree, her scales shivering in both cold and fear. _"Daddy, why aren't you here?"_

Each night, Alistair would read a book to her before tucking her into a warm nest of blankets and pillows. The dirt was hard and uncomfortable, getting her beautiful white scales dusted reddish brown. There was no bedtime story. There was no lullaby. There were no hugs and kisses.

She hated the solitude.

XXX

Alistair sat on the floor of his apartment. All of the Jurassic World staff had their own apartment so they wouldn't have to constantly take the ferry back and forth. Several cans of beer littered the carpet. Most of them were empty, though some had a couple drops left. _'Regina…'_

There was a knock at the door. He ignored it. The knock persisted for a few more times until it stopped. Suddenly, the door was kicked open. A man with gelled jet black hair and narrow grey eyes with a sharp gaze walked over to Alistair. "I'm here to pick you up,"

"Hey Craton," Alistair slurred. "Have a drink. Let's celebrate InGen being assholes!"

The man, Craton, scrunched up his nose at the stench. "You reek of alcohol,"

"No shit Sherlock," Alistair giggled drunkenly. "They took my daughter away," He threw the can at the wall, narrowly missing his older brother. "Hey, you're rich right? Can't you buy Reggie from InGen?"

"That's not how it works," Craton shook his head. "Contrary to popular belief, money _can't_ buy everything. They can't buy things that people aren't willing to sell. The dinosaur—"

"Reggie,"

"Is not on the market," Craton told him. "Even if we did manage to purchase her, where would we keep her? We can't just let her roam freely on the mainland. And what about food costs? Her appetite grows with her. While we may have a lot of money now, we're not the richest person in the world. Masrani is richer. He can afford to feed his animals, especially since that park of his is one of a kind,"

* * *

**Craton Rei is Alistair's older brother. He's rich but not as rich as Masrani.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair was given some time off to get himself together as well as get used to living with one eye. During that time, Alistair grieved over the death of Regis. While he may not have been close to the other Indominus Rex, he still felt sorry for her. She had no freedom and her entire life was filled with training. Regis had died young not knowing what love was.

Alistair was not allowed to see Regina, but Alaina did update him on her growth and development. When she was transferred to her new, larger paddock, she would cry out for her father. There were days when she would barely eat or not eat at all. Some days she would just lounge around, not really motivated to move.

"She misses me," Alistair told Alaina in a broken voice. "I want to go to her and tell her that it's alright. I want to tell her that I never abandoned her and that I wanted to see her but couldn't,"

"InGen thinks that her behavior is because of boredom, not because she misses you," Alaina informed him. "They seem to doubt that an Indominus Rex can understand family, especially since Regina killed Regis,"

"The reason she killed Regis was to protect _me_!" Alistair argued.

Alaina shook her head. "It's useless to try to convince them otherwise. Alistair, the only advice I can offer you is to move on,"

XXX

Alistair eventually returned to work. Several times he passed by the hallway and stared into the room where he had last saw Reggie. He could vividly recall the times he played with Reggie and watched her grow over the course of a year. He had thousands of memories that he held dear to his heart, memories he wished could re-occur in the current time period.

He was given another task: to raise and a pack of velociraptors alongside an animal behaviorist who worked in the Navy. "I'm Owen Grady,"

"Alistair Rei," Alistair reluctantly accepted the handshake. _'He doesn't seem like Alaina. At least this guy has emotions in his words and smiles. Maybe…maybe raising velociraptors won't be so bad. They won't be the same as Reggie, nobody can replace her after all, but I'd rather have them raised with love than how Alaina raised Regis,'_

Five baby velociraptors successfully hatched and imprinted on the two men. All five of them had a different coloring. One of them had dark bluish-grey skin with a dark blue line going horizontally form her eye down to the tip of her tail. Another hatchling had dark green skin and black stripes on her back down to her tail. The third velociraptor was brown with a dark blue stripes. The fourth one out had a teal tinge to her skin. The final velociraptor was brownish with a blue line similar to the first hatchling, though it was much fainter.

"First off, we got to give them names," Owen said.

_'Completely different from Alaina,'_ Alistair couldn't help but smile in agreement. "Any ideas?"

"I thought of following the NATO alphabet," Owen suggested. "We're the alphas obviously. This one here would be Bravo," He gently picked up the eldest hatchling. "But since she has such a distinct blue stripe, how about Blue?"

"Blue is way better than Bravo," Alistair nodded.

"Charlie, Delta, Echo," Owen pointed to each raptor as he named them. "Fox—"

"Fiammetta," Alistair intervened. "I am not letting you name her Foxtrot. Her name is Fiammetta," He looked down at the youngest hatchling who was already snapping at the others. "It means 'little fiery one.' I think it suits this little fireball,"

XXX

Raising a pack of velociraptors was much different from raising a single Indominus Rex. The raptors were much louder and vocal. They also ended up causing multiple bites and scratches with their teeth and claws, some intentional while others were accidental from being rough during playtime. The most violent of the bunch was Fiammetta who indeed lived up to her name.

Owen noted how Alistair preferred to observe the velociraptors from a distance instead of being close and interacting with them. At first, he thought that it was from nervousness due to working with velociraptors, but after a while he realized that Alistair was _traumatized._ He saw the haunted look in the Italian's eyes, a look that Owen recognized from his Navy comrades who fought in battles.

Alistair did try to actively interact with the five velociraptors, but the moment they started showing aggression—which tended to be quite often, especially since Fiammetta would attack anyone for doing anything—he would take a couple steps away from them. His eyes would immediately dart towards the exit but Owen managed to diffuse most situations.

Owen decided to ask about it once the raptors were all sleeping and the two were heading to their respective homes. "Are you sure you can do this? Train the raptors?"

"Of course," Alistair claimed. "It's not just training them, it's also raising them with care. It's respecting them and earning their respect in turn," Before Owen could prod the topic further, Alistair left the room.

He encountered Alaina in the hallways. "Are you doing alright?" She inquired.

"I'm fine," Alistair told her.

"Then why do you want to flee the moment they show a single hint of hostility?" Alaina pointed out.

"We're working with dangerous creatures," Alistair argued. "It's only naturally to want to flee. And it's not like I actually do run away. I stay there with Owen,"

"Are you really okay?" Alaina repeated her earlier question.

"Yes!" Alistair snapped. "I raised Regina! I can raise five raptors with the help of some Navy guy too!" He stormed off and ignored everyone and everything until he finally arrived at his apartment. "I'm fine. I'm okay. I can do this,"

But he wasn't fine. He wasn't okay. Whenever he heard a growl or saw one of the velociraptors attack, whether it be a play-swipe or a fight-swipe, his mind would flashback to the day Regis attacked him. Even after all this time, he couldn't forget. He remembered how Regis attacked out of nowhere and how she clawed his eye, rendering it unsalvageable. He remembered how she bit and clawed at him, creating several scars that ran down his arms and chest.

"I'm fine," He repeated to himself. "I'm okay. I can do this,"

* * *

**Fiammetta is the name I decided to give to Subject V-2 of the IBRIS Project.**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina hated the large paddock. Over the months, she had grown larger and her meal size had increased. More food may have sated her hungry stomach but it did nothing to soothe the pain in her heart. She managed to explore her entire enclosure, yet she had not found her father. She hadn't seen a single hint or even caught a whiff of his scent.

There was a part of one of the walls that had clear glass. She often saw a group of people on the other side of the glass. From afar, they looked quite small, like the birds Reggie saw in her paddock from time to time. However she knew that objects and people were actually bigger when you got closer to them. She couldn't exactly get close to those people on the other side of the glass since the glass window was too high up for her to reach with her current size, so she didn't know their exact size compared to her.

Reggie hated those people. They took her away from her father. They wouldn't let her see him. But most of all, she hated their eyes. Those several pairs of eyes would stare at her coldly while jotting down notes. Those eyes reminded her of Alaina's treatment towards Regis. Reggie did not want to experience the loveless life Regis had.

She let out her frustrations with a loud roar and started violently assaulting the trees around her.

XXX

Fiammetta's behavior was starting to get out of hand. As her size grew with time, her temper only become shorter. She would not hesitate to attack Alistair whenever he entered. In her eyes, Alistair was a weakling and her hunting instincts told her that weak prey were easy to kill. Owen tried to reel her behavior in, but Fiammetta was rebellious. To her, nobody was her alpha.

Alistair couldn't take it anymore. Fiammetta was too violent. Sure, Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo would also show signs of aggression but Fiammetta would always try to kill him every single time. It was just too much for him to handle. He was terrified of Fiammetta, but he didn't hate her. No, he wouldn't blame Fiammetta for her personality.

Instead, Alistair blamed himself. If he just wasn't so afraid, he could've possibly gotten to know her better and curbed her violent behavior. Owen dealt with the raptors whenever they became aggressive and Alistair started to have flashbacks, but Alistair knew that Owen wouldn't be able to properly deal with five raptors all alone.

Then again, since Fiammetta's aggression became more frequent, wasn't Owen already doing that? What difference would it make if Alistair left? He was getting paid, yet Owen did most of the work. He knew it wasn't fair to continue getting paid when he didn't do his share of responsibilities. With a heavy heart, he resigned.

XXX

"Alistair," Alaina caught up to the man at the dock where the former scientist was waiting for the ferry.

"Alaina?" Alistair raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be at the lab?"

"I took the day off," Alaina informed.

Alistair let out a surprised gasp. "Who are you and what did you do to Alaina!? The Alaina I know is a workaholic! There's no way she'd ever take a day off unless incapacitated due to illness or injury!"

"Shut up," Alaina rolled her eyes. "You are really leaving? You quit?"

"Yeah," Alistair nodded. "I love dinosaurs, but I'm no use if I'm so terrified,"

"You could take a different position," Alaina reasoned. "You could deal with herbivores instead of carnivores,"

Alistair shook his head. "I love dinosaurs, but I think I really need a break from them. Maybe I'll manage to get over my fear,"

"What about Regina?" Alaina reminded.

"I'll miss her. I will always miss her," Alistair smiled. "But they won't let me see her. It's too painful to continue working in that place. I tried to distract myself by raising the velociraptors, but I'm always remembering the day Regis attacked me and thus remembering the day I was torn away from my daughter," Tears were now welled up in his eyes. "I need to get away from here," He pointed at his chest. "It _hurts_ so badly, Alaina,"

"Her debut," Alaina told him. "When her attraction opens up and tickets become available, make sure to buy one for her debuting show,"

"I plan on buying one for every single show," Alistair claimed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. But…do you think Regina will remember me?"

"She will," Alaina said. "You're her father,"

It was time to board the ferry. As the boat sailed away and the island grew farther and farther away, Alistair recalled all of the memories he shared with Regina. _'Wait for me, Reggie. We'll eventually meet again. I don't know for sure if you'll remember me, or if you'll still love me back, but I will see you again. I promise,'_

XXX

There were only four raptors in the paddock. Owen counted again and again, yet the number never changed. The only velociraptors in the area were Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Fiammetta was nowhere to be found. Panicked, Owen was about to call for security but stopped upon seeing Alaina. "Dr. Jones, where is Fiammetta!?"

"She was deemed too aggressive and unpredictable, so she was rejected by the IBRIS Project," Alaina informed.

"Rejected?" Owen frowned. "Then where is she?"

"She was euthanized,"

"What?" Owen couldn't believe it. Sure, Fiammetta was the most violent out of the squad, but she was still one of his baby girls. He felt anger at the fact that the scientists easily discarded her just because she didn't suit the project. She still deserved to live, even if she wouldn't be part of the IBRIS Project.

* * *

**There will be a time skip to 2015 in the next chapter.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

It was the year 2015. Five months. That's how much longer he had to wait now. He had already waited a few years, so five months wouldn't be that long. He would be patient, he had to be patient. He did not want to do anything that would get him banned from the park. He decided to visit Isla Nublar three weeks before the Indominus Rex enclosure would be open to the public to view. He wanted to get a layout of the park and calculate the fastest route to get to Paddock 11. Once he had the route down, he would be the first one to arrive to each show.

He was currently on the ferry heading to Jurassic World along with dozens of other people. Not too far from him were two brothers. The younger one was chatting away about the park but the older brother didn't seem to care and instead smiled down at some teenage girls on the lower deck. The younger brother, annoyed that his brother wasn't paying attention, decided to find someone who did care.

Alistair was sketching some pictures of dinosaurs. They were the generic overall shapes of them with no unique patterns that distinguished them from others of their kind. He paused when he noticed a twelve year old boy standing next to him. "Uh…can I help you?"

"Do you like dinosaurs too?" The boy asked.

"Well, yeah," Alistair nodded. "Why else would I be going to Isla Nublar? Everyone who's heading to Jurassic World wants to see dinosaurs,"

"Not my brother," The boy scoffed. "He's more interested in _girls_ ," He looked at Alistair's sketches. "You're really good at drawing,"

"Thanks," Alistair smiled. "I don't like these artworks though,"

"Why not?" The boy inquired. "They look exactly like them,"

"They lack personality," Alistair claimed and handed the sketches to the kid to keep. "What's your name, kid?"

"Gray Mitchell," He introduced.

"I'm Alistair Rei," He replied. "You're really excited for Jurassic Park, right?"

"Yeah," Gray nodded. "When the park first opened, they only had eight species. Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's like fifty tons of food a week!"

"A lot of the herbivores graze in the fields," Alistair informed. "The amount of food that's eaten varies depending on if the dinosaurs are hungry, if they're sick, and if they have specific dietary needs. Some dinosaurs eat more than others. Size is a huge factor too. A giant t-rex would eat more than a tiny compsognathus,"

"Hey, what's your favorite dinosaur?" Gray questioned.

Alistair smirked as passengers started disembarking. "The Indominus Rex,"

"The Indominus Rex?" Gray recalled that the exhibit wasn't even open yet. There was no way that man had already seen the first ever dinosaur hybrid.

"Hey kid," Alistair paused in walking and turned around to face him. "Remember stranger danger. You're lucky I didn't do anything. Seriously, don't just waltz up to a random person like that,"

XXX

Alistair collapsed on his bed. _'I'm actually back on Isla Nublar. I can't believe it. It feels like it's been an eternity since I've been here,'_ He rubbed his left leg, feeling the prosthetic beneath the clothing. _'This is still a prototype model but I hope it doesn't malfunction when I'm here. Hopping around on a single foot throughout my entire stay would be a huge pain in the ass,'_

During the time he spent off the island, Alistair had lost his left leg in an incident he would rather not speak about. His brother had gotten him a custom prosthetic leg. With his long pants and shoes, the leg wouldn't be noticeable to most people. But if he were to kick off his shoe, he could use his wristband to send several volts of electricity in the foot sole of the prosthetic. It was basically a large taser built into his prosthetic leg. There was also a compartment where he stored a pocket knife.

Alistair took out two photos: one of him, Alaina, Regis, and Regina and one of him, Owen, Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Fiammetta. _'I wonder how much Regina and the Raptor Squad grew. Alaina said that Reggie will eventually grow even larger than a t-rex, but we don't know how long it'd take. It could be a few years or even decades, especially since she has a multitude of DNA's in her,'_

He sadly looked at Fiammetta in the second photo. _'Owen told me that Fiammetta was euthanized due to her aggressive behavior. I hate InGen. Do those people not care that although they created these dinosaurs, they're still living beings with a right to live? It's so unfair, to be brought into this world and then killed for not meeting their standards,'_

_'They killed Fiammetta because she was hostile and unpredictable. I know that they don't consider Reggie to be peaceful or docile or else they'd have let me be with her. The only reason they don't euthanize Reggie too is because a lot of money was spent to create her. A velociraptor is cheaper to make and they already have four that are still good enough for the IBRIS Project, so of course they won't be too bothered by the fact that they euthanized Fiammetta,'_

* * *

**The** _**Crimson Eyes** _ **timeline is a bit different from the canon timeline.**

**2009: The Indominus Rexes hatch.  
2010: Regis attacks Alistair. Regina kills Regis. Alistair and Reggie are separated.  
2011: Alistair raises the raptors with Owen for a few months but ultimately quits.  
2015: Reggie escapes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Corporation and founder of Jurassic World, and Claire Dearing, the senior assets manager, arrived at Paddock 11 which was a large fortress-like structure with forty foot tall reinforced walls. Masrani noticed that the exterior was still under construction. "Are they still building?"

"We planned to open in May, but the Asset Containment Unit insisted we build the walls up higher," Claire informed. "It's bigger than expected,"

Masrani took a moment to observe how huge the walls were. "It's a good sign,"

They entered the observation room and looked out the windows, though they only saw a dense jungle. "That window over there," Masrani pointed at a cracked window. "What happened?"

"It tried to break the glass,"

"I like her spirit," Masrani said. "But get it repaired before opening day,"

The two both saw some movement in the dense jungle and managed to see the outline of the large theropod. Regina didn't fully emerge from her spot and glared into the glass, specifically at Claire. She then took note of the other man, someone she had never seen before. He didn't look like the people in the white coats who were always staring at her. She wasn't sure what to think of this new man. The way he looked at her wasn't as cold as the female's. In fact it was on the warmer side.

"It's white," Masrani stared at the Indominus Rex in awe. "You never told me it was white,"

"Think it'll scare the kids?" Claire asked.

"The kids?" Masrani parroted. "This'll give the _parents_ nightmares. Can she see us?"

"They say it can sense thermal radiation," Claire stated. "Like snakes,"

Masrani took another step closer to the glass. "Where's the other one? I thought there were two of them,"

"There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy," Claire answered.

"Where's the sibling?" Masrani turned to her.

In a matter-of-fact tone, Claire replied, "She ate it,"

Reggie could hear the humans' conversation. She could _understand_ what they were saying. When they brought up the topic of her sister and the fact that she ate her, she became angry and let out a loud growl before going deeper into her paddock. _'I ate Regis but she attacked Daddy! I had to stop her and in the end, she had died!'_

Masrani's eyes widened. "She _ate_ it?" Claire only smiled nervously in response. Masrani looked around the room. "So the paddock is quite safe then?"

Claire nodded. "We have the best structural engineers in the world,"

"Yeah, so did Hammond," Masrani reminded. "There's an American Navy man here. He's part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady. His animals often try to escape. They're smart. He has to be smarter,"

"He only thinks he's smarter," Claire responded in an unamused tone.

Ignoring her tone, Masrani continued. "I want you to bring him in. Let him inspect the paddock. Maybe he sees something we can't,"

XXX

Alistair was enjoying Main Street. There were several restaurants as well as the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, the Samsung Innovation Center, an IMAX Theater, and much more. He made a mental list of which places he would visit when he would be staying here after Reggie's show was open to the public. As much as he wanted to sneak into Reggie's paddock after hours, he knew that if he were caught then he'd probably be banned from the park and thus unable to see Reggie at all.

There were also other dinosaurs that he could see whenever Reggie didn't have a show. Since Reggie hatched from her egg, Alistair never really bothered to see the other dinosaurs. He would look at the other dinosaurs' files for work, but he never actually saw them in person. The only other dinosaur except for the Indominus Rexes that he had ever interacted with were the five.

Alistair decided to visit the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom to watch the feeding show. The observation log was filled with people crowding at the glass. Down on the ground of the paddock was a goat tied to a metal stake. A red flare was thrown down about a foot away from the goat. It didn't take long for Rexy to appear and start to gobble the prey up.

_'At first glance, she resembles Reggie a lot. Reggie_ does _have T-rex DNA as the base genome,'_ Alistair thought. _'But when you take in the details, you can see the differences in their features. I wonder if most people will think that Reggie is just a white T-rex when they first see her. The kids will probably think that until they see them side by side. Wait, will Reggie even_ want _to eat in front of these people? And if she doesn't cooperate, will they starve her so she is forced to eat in front of them?'_

XXX

After speaking with Owen at his bungalow, the two both arrived at Paddock 11. The construction crew was on break. "We've been pre-booking tickets for months," Claire informed him as they took the stairs to the observation tower. "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest. Kind of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the 'wow' factor,"

"They're dinosaurs," Owen pointed out. "'Wow' enough,"

"Not according to our focus groups," Claire smirked. "The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again,"

"The Indominus Rex?" Owen grinned. "A bit too close to Tyrannosaurus Rex, don't you think?"

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce," Claire reasoned. "You should hear a four year old try to say Archaeornithomimus,"

Owen frowned as they entered the observation room. "You should hear _you_ try to say it…"

The only other person in the room was Nick, the paddock supervisor, who was on his lunch break and munching on a sandwich. Owen and Claire walked over to one of the windows, but the Indominus Rex was nowhere in sight.

"What's this thing made of?" Owen inquired.

"The base genome is a T-rex," Claire informed. "The rest is…classified,"

Owen gave her a dubious look. "You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?'

The line of questioning was annoying Claire. "The lab delivers us new assets and we show them to the public," She wanted to draw the Indominus Rex out into view so she ordered Nick to drop a steer.

"How long has the animal been in there?" Owen demanded. "Has she ever seen anything outside of these walls?"

"She was in a different room for the first year of her life until we decided it was best to separate her from her handler," Claire answered. "She was becoming too dangerous,"

" _All_ dinosaurs are dangerous," Owen argued. "My raptors could kill me at any moment," He pointed at the crane that was lowering a hunk of beef. "You feed her with _that_? Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional,"

"Your raptors are born in captivity—"

"With siblings," Owen pointed out. "They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they're born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food,"

"So she needs a friend?" Claire scoffed. "We should schedule playdates? Owen, she _had_ a sibling but she ate her!" She turned to face the jungle and frowned when the asset didn't appear. She tapped on the glass. "Where is it?"

"What, is it in the basement?" Owen asked sarcastically. "Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room?"

"It was just here," Claire walked over to the thermal imaging console and activated it. "We were just here,"

The thermal scanner detective no body heat inside the paddock.

* * *

**The reason why Claire has a cold look in her eyes is because she regards all of the animals as mere assets. Masrani's eyes are warmer because he does care about the park's animals. Here's a conversation from the movie:**

**Masrani:** So, how's my park doing? **  
Claire:** Great. We're up two and a half percent over last year, a bit lower than our initial projections— **  
Masrani:** No, no, no, how's it doing? Are the guests having fun? Are the animals enjoying life? **  
Claire:** Well, guest satisfaction is steady in the low nineties. We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experience.  
 **Masrani:** Sure you do. You can see in their eyes, right?

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

_'If I were to disappear, would Daddy come find me?'_ That was the thought going through Reggie's head as she plotted her escape. Throughout the years of her captivity, she managed to learn more about her abilities. She was able to camouflage as well as hide her own heat signature. So she waited for the humans to notice her "disappearance." She created several claw marks all over one of the walls as high as she could to provide further evidence of her escape. _'Would those humans come in here and would Daddy be among them?'_

The red haired woman from before visited again, this time with a different man. After a few minutes, the crane that brought food delivered a large hunk of beef. Reggie didn't feel hungry at the moment and if her plan succeeded, she would reunite with her daddy. Food could wait.

"How long has the animal been in there? Has she ever seen anything outside of these walls?"

"She was in a different room for the first year of her life until we decided it was best to separate her from her handler. She was becoming too dangerous,"

Reggie resisted the urge to snarl. She wasn't dangerous. Regis was the one who was dangerous! Regis was the one who had attacked Daddy! Why was she separated from Daddy when it was Regis who attacked!? It was not fair!

She decided to drown out the rest of the humans' conversations lest she let her anger get the best of her and ruin her own plan. After a moment, she smirked when she saw the red haired woman begin to tremble when she saw the claw marks on the rear door of the paddocks.

XXX

The red haired human had left and three human males entered her paddock, her territory. All three of them walked over to the back wall where the claw marks were. Owen felt the deep grooves with his bare hand. They all stared at the massive wall looming over them.

"The wall's forty feet high," Nick said skeptically. "You really think she could've climbed out?"

"Depends," Owen replied solemnly.

"On what?" Nick questioned.

"What kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab,"

Reggie decided to approach them to get a closer inspection on if any of the three were her daddy. Quietly and carefully, she moved towards them.

_"Paddock 11, this is Control! You need to evacuate the containment…"_

Reggie frowned. So much for staying hidden. She decided to get rid of her camouflage.

_"…area…Paddock 11…dock 11…do you…copy…"_

Nick grabbed his radio. "Yeah, what's the problem?"

_"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!"_

"Go!" Owen yelled and pushed past Nick.

The humans were running, Reggie noted. _"Stop!"_ She bellowed and blocked their escape route. She just wanted to see if any of them were her daddy. Some might say that if her daddy was there, he wouldn't have tried to run away. However, her daddy hadn't seen her in years so he might have been surprised by how much she had grown.

Both humans started to run in the opposite direction. The hybrid reached forth and managed to grab hold of one of them. She sniffed the worker but found his scent foreign. She couldn't completely recall Alistair's scent since it had been so long, but she felt that she would know if it was him when she smelled him. She looked down at the terrified man and saw that he looked nothing like her daddy. She tossed the man behind him without a care and heard him crash into a tree.

She saw the door was opening and the two humans were heading towards it. This was her chance. She could escape the prison that she had been confined to. She could finally be free. She could finally reunite with her daddy. _"Daddy!"_

The door began to close and Reggie let out a roar of frustration as she increased her speed. The last human managed to slip through. Reggie followed and was able to fit her head and right arm through. For a couple seconds, she was stuck but she thrashed around until she forced her way through and destroyed the door. She shook the pieces of debris from her body.

She paused and looked at her surroundings. _'It's so big. It's like the prison but much bigger. Where is Daddy? I need to find him?'_

She knocked away one of the vehicles that the humans used and found a large human. The human didn't run and Reggie could immediately tell that the man wasn't Alistair. With an annoyed growl, she knocked him away with a swat from her hand.

She knew there was a third human nearby and followed it to the crane that brought her food. Suddenly, the man's scent was covered by something else, something _disgusting._ She did not like that smell, but she knew where the man was. She knocked the crane away and grabbed the smelly man, bringing him up to her eyes so she could scan his appearance.

This man was not her daddy. Filled with rage and frustration at not finding her daddy among the three that had entered her paddock, she considered killing the man. But she didn't. _'His eyes are warm, like Daddy's. Through the bad smell, I can also smell…other creatures. Does he have daughters too? I don't want them to lose their daddy,'_

She gently lowered Owen to the ground before leaving.

Owen was breathing heavily and could only watch as the Indominus Rex disappeared into the distance. "She didn't kill me…"

He heard a pair of groans. Nick and Ellis were both alive. Injured with probably a lot of broken bones, but alive.

* * *

**Reggie is** _**not** _ **a killing machine. Her goal isn't to kill everyone. Her goal is to find her father. If Regis were the one who survived the fight, she'd have grown up to be like the canon Indominus Rex.**


	8. Chapter 8

After getting medical help for Nick and Ellis, Owen stormed into the control room, ignoring the security guard asking for his badge. "What the hell happened out there!? There are thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!"

Claire sighed. "It must have been some kind of technical malfunction,"

"Were you not watching?" Owen snapped. "She marked up that wall as a distraction! She wanted us to think she escaped!"

"Hold on," Claire said. "We are talking about an animal here,"

"A highly intelligent animal," Owen reminded.

"400 meters to the beacon," On the screen it showed ACU officers armed with stun devices.

"The Indominus Rex is looking for something," Owen told them. "She looked at each one of us carefully, but she didn't kill us. She didn't eat us, but she easily could've done so. She's avoiding killing people. If you send those men, she might be angered enough to kill them!"

"She can't just roam around free," Claire pointed out.

"We need to find out what she's looking for and lure her away from the visitors," Owen said.

XXX

 _'How did they know that I was in there with them?'_ Reggie frowned and she made her way through the flora. She knew that a group of people would be heading towards her location to take her back to her prison cell. She put a hand to her left shoulder where she could feel shocks. She could feel something inside her shoulder and carefully, she tore a small chunk of skin and flesh out. _'This is…'_

_"Reggie, they're going to put a tracking implant in your shoulder, okay?" Alistair told the couple months old Indominus Rex who was being put under general anesthesia. "It's only going to hurt a bit when you wake up, but I know you're a big and strong queen. The implant will help everyone know where you are in case you get lost,"_

_"It's a tracker,"_ Reggie snarled and threw it to the ground. _'If they won't stop following me, then I'll make them stop! I won't let anyone stop me from getting to Daddy!'_ She camouflaged herself in the foliage and waited for her enemies to appear.

She saw the group of humans exit two vehicles. They all had weapons, weapons that would hurt _her._ One of them picked up the piece of her flesh that had the tracker. She then came out into the open and started attacking the humans. She would make sure that they were unable to chase after her.

Reggie threw Commander Hamada to the river and slammer her foot down on him, careful to only crush his legs. The rest of the humans stabbed at her with tasers, angering her even more. She started throwing humans and whipped her tail around to hit the ones behind her.

One of them launched a net at her mouth and she shook her head violently as she crashed into a few trees. She used her claws to tear it off and let out a pissed off roar. She grabbed a soldier in her mouth and crunched down on his legs before tossing him aside. She wanted them to stop hurting her and to leave her alone! She had done nothing wrong and only wanted to find her Daddy!

At the end of the battle, Reggie had won. She had done her best to avoid killing them. She didn't want to be like Regis. But in all the chaos, she couldn't exactly keep track of how much strength she used when fighting back. There was a chance that some of the humans had been killed.

XXX

"Evacuate the island!" Owen ordered.

"We'd never reopen," Claire argued.

"She is looking for something and won't stop until she finds whatever it is," Owen pointed out. "She isn't a monster, Claire. She doesn't want to kill,"

"Some of the ACU officers are dead," Claire pointed to the screen. "She kills—"

"Because they were threatening her," Owen interrupted. "If you were attacked, you'd fight back or flee. She chose to fight back, but she purposely didn't kill everyone. It looked like she was trying to hold back,"

"We don't even know _what_ it's looking for," Claire reminded.

"Then go ask the people in the lab," Owen suggested. "They made her. They'll know what she wants," With that said, he left.

XXX

Masrani walked up to Henry Wu, the geneticist that created the Indominus Rex. "You know that I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified animals are known to be unpredictable,"

"It's killed people, Henry," Masrani said.

Wu looked away from him. "That's unfortunate,"

"What purpose could we have for a dinosaur that can camouflage?" Masrani asked.

"Cuttlefish genes were added to help her withstand an accelerated growth rate," Wu explained. "Cuttlefish have chromatophores that allow the skin to change color,"

Masrani took a seat across from Wu. "It hid from thermal technology,"

Wu was surprised. "Really? We used strands from tree frog DNA to adapt her to a tropical climate. Tree frogs can modulate their infrared output, but I never imagined—"

"Who authorized you to do this?" Masrani demanded.

"You did," Wu answered. "Bigger. Scarier. Um… _cooler._ I believe those were the words you used in your memo. You cannot have an animal with exaggerated predator features without the corresponding behavioral traits,"

"What you're doing here…what you have done…" Masrani stood up. "The Board will shut down this park, seize your work, everything you've built. And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time,"

"All this exists because of me," Wu claimed. "If I don't innovate, somebody else will,"

Masrani took a deep breath and recalled what Owen had said. "The Indominus Rex is looking for something. What is it?"

"Looking for something?" Wu was confused. "She doesn't know anything about the outside world. There isn't anything she should be looking for. Maybe she's trying to find a mate? It is natural behavior for animals to want to mate and reproduce,"

Alaina, who had overheard their conversation, was shocked. _'Regina escaped?'_ She needed to contact Alistair.

* * *

**Alaina didn't tell Masrani and Wu they Reggie was looking for Alistair because she doesn't trust them, especially Wu. Wu only thinks of the dinosaurs as lab experiments.**

**Also, Alaina doesn't know that Alistair would be visiting Jurassic World before Reggie's first show.**


	9. Chapter 9

Alistair groaned as he dried himself off from a warm shower after seeing the Mosasaurus feeding show. His phone had gotten wet and it wasn't a waterproof model. He had meant to buy the latest phone model, which was waterproof, but he had forgotten. Okay, fine. He was just too lazy. He was thankful that there was a shop that sold desiccants and he bought a pack to help dry out his phone. He was grateful that his prosthetic leg was waterproof though. It would've been a disaster if it short-circuited, especially since it had a taser at the foot. He also didn't want to have to hop around on his right leg the entire time he was there.

He knew it would take a while for his phone to completely dry out so he decided to leave his phone in his hotel room and go out to explore the rest of Main Street. Unknown to him, Alaina was attempting to call him multiple times.

XXX

Reggie came across Zach and Gray who were in the gyrosphere and in the restricted area, past the broken gate. She was horrified at the sight, thinking that the humans had trapped two of their own hatchlings in a small glass prison. _"I'll free you!"_

Her roar had terrified the two kids and they tried to drive away. Reggie chased after them, baffled by the fact that the glass prison was moving. Her presence had startled the ankylosaurus who ended up knocking the gyrosphere with its heavy club-like tail. Reggie let out a growl and proceeded to engage in combat against the ankylosaurus. She couldn't believe the thyreophoran would attack _hatchlings_.

When the ankylosauruses ran away, she focused on the kids in the gyrosphere. She turned the hamster ball around but could find no opening, so she decided to make her own. She struck her middle claw into the glass ball, piercing through the material and causing several cracks. However, the opening was too small. She decided to try to break the ball with her mouth and slammed int onto the ground until a large opening was formed.

She tossed the gyrosphere to the side and let out a trill of joy when the human hatchlings were freed. She chased after them as they ran away. She knew that there were other dinosaurs besides the ankylosaurus in the area and they might hurt the kids. When she finally caught up to them, they jumped—from her view she saw that they fell—off the cliff and into the river below. She attempted to catch the hatchlings but was too late.

XXX

Reggie found herself in Gallimimus Valley and found a herd of Apatosaurus. Her stomach let out a growl. She hadn't eaten the entire day, having chosen to not go after the chunk of meat the humans had offered to her in her paddock and to instead stay hidden and lure the humans into her territory. Normally missing a meal or two wouldn't affect her, but that was when she was trapped in that prison. Right now, she needed her energy. If the humans recaptured her, she wouldn't be able to find her Daddy.

She attacked the nearest Apatosaurus, creating several gashes along its body until it fell to the ground. All the other Apatosaurus fled as she took several bites of her prey. It tasted much different that the beef she was fed. This one was fresher and bloodier. She licked her lips and once she had her fill, she continued her journey.

She wasn't like Regis. Regis killed Alistair for no reason. Both of them had full bellies at the time. They were not being threatened by Alistair nor were they being threatened by Alaina. Regis had attacked Alistair out of nowhere. But Reggie wasn't killing the Apatosaurus for no reason. She was killing them because she needed to eat.

The Apatosaurus was still alive, but unable to get back up. To Reggie, this was considered a mercy. It meant that the Apatosaurus still had a fighting chance. It was a small chance due to how severe the injuries were, but it was still a chance.

XXX

Owen and Claire had taken a Jurassic World G-Wagon to Gallimimus Valley and had come across the dying Apatosaurus. "Stay in the car," Owen advised Claire as he got out and walked over to the sauropod. He knelt down and placed a gentle hand on the dying dinosaur. "Hey, hey…I know, I know. It's alright. It's alright, girl,"

Claire approached the two and knelt down beside them. She placed her hand on the dinosaur, startling the dying creature. The Apatosaurus raised her head and bellowed weakly before lying back down, exhausted. Claire placed her hand on the Apatosaurus again and a tear fell down her cheek as the dinosaur died.

"I thought they were just assets meant to entertain the guests," Claire said in a sad voice. "But now that I'm seeing them up close, I see that they're living beings. They can feel pain and suffer just like us,"

"It looks like she ate her for food," Owen noted the chunks of flesh missing. "I'm surprised that she didn't eat any of the humans that attacked her,"

XXX

Back in the control room, Lower noted the direction the Indominus Rex was heading in. "Every time this thing kills, it moves further south. It's headed right for the park,"

"Why would she come here?" Masrani asked.

"She can sense thermal radiation," Vivian reminded. "Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place,"

"That doesn't make any sense," Masrani said. "If the Indominus Rex is searching for something, why would she go to where the humans are? If anything, Wu said that she would be looking for a mate, but she should be able to sense that those are multiple small heat signatures instead of a single large one,"

Hoskins then entered the control room. "InGen. Hoskins,"

"I know who you are," Masrani said.

"Then you know why I'm here," Hoskins continued. "I've been working for two years on an application for those raptors. They can hunt and kill that creature,"

"But your program was to test their intelligence," Masrani pointed out.

"Yeah it was," Hoskins explained. "And in the process, we learned something. They follow orders. You see, the solution to your crisis is standing right in front of you,"

"Let me be as clear as I can," Masrani told him. "No Velociraptors are going to be set loose on this island,"

"Shit! You're out of your mind!" Hoskins exclaimed. "What are you going to do with all these people? You got twenty thousand people here. What are you going to do? They have no place to go. That thing is a killing machine and it will not stop!"

 _'Even if she is looking for something, she is still a danger to the guests,'_ Masrani thought. _'The guests' safety comes first,'_ "I intend to personally look into your project to determine its viability within the moral principles of this company,"

"Okay boss," Hoskins smirked. "What's your next move?"

"Sir, I can't get ahold of your instructor," Vivian informed her boss.

"Never mind, he's likely caught up in the evacuation," Masrani started heading towards the helipad. "I'll fly it myself,"

XXX

When Regina saw the aviary, she knew she needed to free the pterosaurs. They were trapped inside a glass dome. These dinosaurs had wings. They were meant to fly freely in the sky. As she evaded the bullets that the humans from above rained down upon her, she crashed into the aviary. _"Fly away! Be free!"_

The pterosaurs flew out and some of them started assaulting the humans in the helicopter, killing everyone but Masrani. Masrani lost control of the helicopter and it crashed into the aviary. The helicopter didn't immediately explode but Masrani was injured greatly. Reggie approached the wreckage and her eyes landed on the wounded man.

She hadn't meant for the humans to get hurt. She only wanted the pterosaurs to be free like her. Reggie grabbed him as gently and quickly as she could with her mouth and ran away moments before the helicopter burst into flames. From the security camera's view, it looked as if Reggie had eaten Masrani. She placed Masrani near a bush so the foliage would help protect him from the pterosaurs. She then continued in the direction where he could sense a bunch of humans were.

XXX

"It looked like she dropped something over there before she left," Owen said as he made his way to where Masrani had been placed. "Holy shit!"

The CEO was injured, covered in scratches, bruises, and burns. He was also soaked in Indominus Rex saliva, but he was still breathing and conscious. "Urgh…"

"Mr. Masrani!" Claire rushed over to his side.

"She…she got me away…before it exploded…" Masrani rasped. "She carried me in her mouth…but she didn't eat me…She brought me here and spitted me out…"

" _She was in a different room for the first year of her life until we decided it was best to separate her from her handler,"_

"Claire," Owen asked as he carried Masrani on his back. "Who was the Indominus Rex's handler?"

"I don't remember," Claire said.

"Then hurry up and try to remember!" Owen snapped. "You said she had a handler during the first year of her life! Apparently she remembers that handler and I'm sure that's who she's looking for!"

"It's been _five years_! You can't expect me to remember every single employee this park has ever hired!" Claire pointed out. "Why would she even remember her handler?"

"Because her handler was the one who showed her kindness, love, and care!" Owen shouted. "She's got to have learned that from someone! Why else didn't she just kill every single person who crossed her path? Why else did she save Masrani? She's not a killing machine! She's not a psychopath! She isn't rampaging for revenge! She just wants to find her caretaker! Look, are there any distinguishable features you could remember about her handler?"

"He…had an eyepatch. He lost his eye from an attack with this Indominus Rex's sister," Claire recalled. "I think he was European?"

_He saw the haunted look in the Italian's one eye, a look that Owen recognized from his Navy comrades who fought in battles._

"Was her caretaker Alistair Rei?" Owen asked, recalling how traumatized the man was.

"Yeah," Claire nodded, the name sounding familiar. "That was his name,"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Owen groaned. "Alistair quit four years ago!"

* * *

**Masrani is still alive in this story. Also, I had to include an Apatosaurus death scene because it's where Claire started to have a change of heart.**


	10. Chapter 10

Alistair, as well as everyone else in Main Street, heard several loud screeches. "What the hell is going on?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must take shelter immediately! Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must take shelter immediately! Ladies and gentlemen, due to a containment anomaly all guests must take shelter immediately!"

"Containment anomaly!?" Alistair cursed as he started running. _'I'd understand if there were one or two Pteranodons or Dimorphodons that escaped, but it looks like all of the bloody prehistoric birds are out here trying to kill us all! This place is crowded and is a feeding zone for them!'_

He caught sight of two kids, one he recognized as Gray, staring in horror as a woman was struggling in the Mosasaurus pool while being attacked by multiple avian dinosaurs before the inhabitant of the pool rose up and ate both the woman and the pterosaur. "Gray! Gray's brother!" He yelled, snapping them out of their daze. "Stop standing around or else you'll end up being eaten too!"

One Pteranodon swooped down and grabbed hold of Gray who proceeded to scream. Zach desperately tried to pull his brother out of the Pteranodon's grip. Alistair couldn't just stand by and watch and rushed towards them. _'I don't want to hurt the dinos but I can't just let them kill the kids!'_ He delivered a flying kick which caused the grip to loosen long enough for Gray to be released. "Get out of here!"

As the kids ran, the Pteranodon attacked Alistair. The Italian tried to fend the reptile only to be grabbed by his prosthetic leg and flown high into the sky. He was tossed around and several of the flying lizards fought over him, pulling at his arms and other leg. He let out several cries of pain. _'I'm literally going to be torn apart!'_ He opened the compartment where he stored his pocket knife and slashed at the nearest pterosaur, managing to strike at the eyes and the beaks.

When it was only just the Pteranodon that held his prosthetic leg, he activated his wristband to turn the foot into a taser. The Pteranodon shrieked as several volts of electricity surged through its body before it lost conscious and started to descend to the ground below. Alistair freed his leg and forcefully opened the unconscious dinosaur's wings to slow the descent to a fast glide.

Once he reached the ground, he immediately fell. His prosthetic had been damaged and couldn't properly bend. It was stuck in a standing position. It would still help him keep his balance and walk, but he'd be limping and would move much slower. "Argh!" He put a hand to his side where there was a deep cut. _'I need to get this patched up,'_ He shook his head. _'I need to find Alaina and Reggie. Are they both alright? Did the pterosaurs get them? I know Reggie would probably be able to fight them off, but Alaina is just as defenseless as the visitors,'_

He managed to pull himself into a restaurant to take cover as the rest of the ACU soldiers shot tranquilizers at the pterosaurs. He tore up parts of his jacket to wrap up the wound right above his hip.

XXX

When Alaina had contacted Alistair's older brother, Craton had informed her that Alistair was on the island. There was a tracker in Alistair's prosthetic since he had been kidnapped a few times during the four years after he quit Jurassic World. Craton sent Alistair's coordinates to Alaina's phone. By the time the blonde woman arrived at Main Street, ACU had sedated all of the pterosaurs.

"Alistair!" Alaina called. "Alistair!"

"Alaina?" His voice was strained and tired. "Sono qui! In this restaurant!"

The scientist rushed over to her friend's location. "Alistair! Thank god you're here!"

"Where's…where's Reggie?" Alistair asked weakly.

"Reggie escaped," Alaina informed as she helped him up. "What happened to your leg?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Alistair mumbled. "What do you mean Reggie escaped?"

"She got out of her paddock and is looking for you," Alaina answered.

"I need to get to her!" Alistair said.

"We need to be quick," Alaina added. "I overheard security mentioning using the raptors,"

Alistair's eyes widened. "Hoskins, that son of a bitch!" _'I've always hated that guy!'_

XXX

It was already nightfall when Alaina and Alistair arrived at the raptor paddock. There was one truck that had stayed back. "Dearing?" Alistair called to the woman in the driver's seat. "Dearing, is that you?"

"Mr. Rei!" Gray exclaimed through the divider window. "You're alive!"

"Good to see you kids are still alive too," Alistair nodded. "Dearing, where's everyone?"

"They just left," Claire answered. "Alistair, you need to—"

"Which direction?" Alistair interrupted as he limped over to an ATV that was not in use. With a wince he managed to get on. "Dearing, which way did they go!? If I leave now I might be able to catch up before they hurt Reggie!"

"That way," Claire pointed in the direction where the raptors had taken off followed by Owen, Barry, and the ACU soldiers.

Alaina eyes Alistair's wounds. "Alistair—"

"I'll be fine," He reassured her. "I've suffered multiple bullet wounds before and lived, though that _was_ because I went to a hospital immediately afterwards," He started the engine. "Bye, don't die!"

 _'Wait for me, Reggie,'_ He drove off at max speed, narrowly avoiding the trees. _'Reggie, Daddy's coming!'_

* * *

**So…Alistair has a history of being kidnapped due to who his family is. His family isn't really important to the story at the moment, but let's just say the Rei Family is well known in Italy.**

**So I drew a cover for this story. Yes, Alistair's eyepatch does have a red dinosaur eye on it. Yes, that is the Indoraptor next to him. I plan on including** _**Fallen Kingdom** _ **in this story and, when the transcript comes out,** _**Jurassic World: Dominion.** _ **The background is green because that's Alistair's favorite color.**

****


	11. Chapter 11

Reggie had decided to rest. As much as she wanted to continue searching for her daddy, she was tired. She curled up under some trees and took a nap. She still remained alert and cautious. After all, she may have escaped her prison but she was still in foreign territory. She also knew that those humans could come at any time.

When night came, her nap was interrupted when she sensed several approaching figures. There were four nonhuman scents mixed in with the group, making her confused and curious. She came out to meet the four dinosaurs. The scents were familiar and she recognized them at the scents that were on the warm-eyed smelly human. _"Who are you?"_

 _"You are the target Alpha told us to find,"_ Blue barked.

 _"Target?"_ Reggie snarled. _"You are going to fight me?"_

 _"Alpha's orders,"_ Blue was confused why the large dinosaur wasn't attacking them or running away. The targets that they hunted down usually did one of those two actions.

 _"I don't want to hurt anyone,"_ Reggie told them. _"I just want my daddy,"_

 _"Daddy?"_ Blue did not know what that word meant.

 _"Daddy raised me, cared for me, loved me,"_ Reggie informed.

 _"'Daddy' is your packmate?"_ Blue questioned. _"Your alpha?"_

 _"Daddy is Daddy,"_ Reggie responded.

"Something's wrong," Barry said. "They're communicating,"

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of," Owen realized. "That thing is part raptor,"

 _"Why do you listen to those humans?"_ Reggie glared at the ACU soldiers. _"They separate packs. They separate families,"_ Her eyes landed on Owen. _"That man…he is your alpha?"_ That was the man she had decided to not kill because he had the scent of raptors on him. Was he their father?

 _"He is Alpha,"_ Blue answered.

"REGGIE!" A scream interrupted their conversation as Alistair appeared. He managed to stop the ATV a couple feet away from the Velociraptors and Indominus Rex. "Reggie!"

"Alistair!?" Owen exclaimed.

 _"Daddy?"_ Regina cautiously approached him and sniffed the man. The scent belonged to her father. The man's appearance mostly matched that of her father from her memories, though he was now missing an eye and a leg.

"Reggie!" Alistair unmounted the ATV and limped over to her. "It's me," He placed a hand on her snout. "I'm so sorry I took so long, but I'm her now my darling daughter. I'm here now,"

 _"Daddy!"_ Reggie had actual _tears_ streaming down her scaled cheeks. _"Daddy, I missed you so much! These humans wouldn't let me see you! I managed to escape and I searched for you!"_

Alistair turned to face the ACU soldiers. "Don't hurt her!" He was struggling to stay standing. "Don't hurt Reggie…Don't hurt my daughter…" He leaned against Reggie for support.

_"Daddy?"_

Alistair collapsed.

Reggie nudged her father's shoulder. _"Daddy, wake up!"_ She picked him up into her arms. _"Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong?"_

"Alistair!" Owen called and took a careful step forward.

Reggie let out a threatening growl. _"Stay away from my Daddy! I won't let you separate us!"_

The raptors did not like how their alpha was being threatened. "Stand down," Owen ordered them as he took another step towards Reggie and Alistair. "Hey, you're worried about Alistair, right?"

_"Stay away!"_

"Look, Alistair needs help, okay?" Owen said calmly. "He needs medical attention. I can see that the cloth he used to wrap his wound is already soaked with blood. If he doesn't get medical attention, he could die from blood loss,"

 _"I don't want Daddy to die!"_ Reggie frantically shook her head.

"C-Can you put Alistair down?" Owen requested. "You shouldn't move him around too much,"

Reggie eyed the ACU soldiers warily. She did not trust them, especially when they had their weapons drawn and facing her, which were also facing Alistair. If they did anything, Alistair would be caught in the crossfire.

"Head back," Owen told the soldiers. "Have someone bring a medical kit,"

"But—"

"Just do it!" Owen hissed. "If Alistair dies, then there's no telling what the Indominus will do! Right now, she's not going to hurt anyone. She just wants her handler to be okay,"

One soldier retrieved a first aid kit from their truck and tossed it to Owen, afraid of getting to close to the dinosaurs. They hesitated but they eventually did listen to Owen and left. Only Barry, Owen, the raptors, Alistair, and Reggie remained. Reggie carefully lowered Alistair to the dirt ground. Owen slowly tended to Alistair's wound, removing the bloodied makeshift bandages, cleaning the injury, applying medicine, and stitching it up before covering it with a fresh layer of clean bandages.

"I-It's not good for him to stay out here," Owen said. "We need to move him somewhere else,"

XXX

When Alistair woke up, he was on a stretcher inside of a tent. An IV was connected to him and all of his wounds had been tended to. "Reggie!" He tried to stand up too quickly and ended up falling to the floor. His prosthetic had been removed. He hopped towards the tent opening. "Reggie!"

 _"Daddy!"_ The Indominus Rex caught Alistair just as he fell again. She cradled him to her chest. _"Daddy, you're okay!"_

"I'm glad you're alright," Alistair let out a sigh of relief. "Your wounds were also tended to?"

"Dr. Alaina and Owen were the only ones who the Indominus would allow near the two of you," Claire informed from a couple feet away.

 _"Stay away from my daddy!"_ Reggie growled, daring her to come any closer.

"Reggie, she's not going to hurt us," Alistair patted her scales. "Dearing, where's my prosthetic leg? I kinda need it to walk,"

"It was dirty so we tried to clean it but it's kinda damaged so we're trying to fix it," Claire answered.

"If it's unfixable, don't worry about it too much," Alistair told her. "I have spares at home," He turned to the hybrid. "Reggie, can you please lower me down?"

 _"No,"_ Reggie cuddled Alistair to her face.

"Yes, yes, I love you too," Alistair chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere. I just want you to lower me down so I don't have to raise my voice in order for others to hear me. You can even hold my hand. In fact, I think that'd be best so that I can keep my balance,"

Reggie lowered her head so that it was mere inches away from Claire. She exhaled a deep breath and her crimson eyes glared at the woman. _'Her eyes…aren't as cold as before. They're not as warm as Daddy's or the raptors' daddy, but they've gotten a bit warmer,'_

"Reg," Alistair reminded. "She's not going to do anything to me. Remember, you're stronger than everyone here,"

With another puff, Reggie placed Alistair on the ground as gently as possible, but still held his hand. _'If she hurts Daddy…I'll hurt her even worse!'_

"Oh, how rude of me," Alistair realized. "I never introduced you guys to each other. Claire, this is my daughter. Her name is Regina Rei. She's six years old and she's an absolute sweetheart,"

"She murdered several ACU soldiers," Claire pointed out. "How exactly does that makes her a _sweetheart_?"

"Did they attack her first?" Alistair asked. "Did they hunt her down?"

"Yes but—"

Alistair reached into his jacket and pulled out his pocket knife, pointing it at his former boss. "What is your first reaction?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Claire exclaimed.

"You see me as a threat," Alistair folded his blade and tucked it into his pocket. "Normally you'd call security to get me out of here, to get rid of the threat. If you attack someone, you better be prepared for them to fight back,"

"She didn't kill everyone," Owen joined the three. "It looked like she was holding back. She also rescued Masrani when his helicopter crashed,"

"You rescued whoever the hell Masrani is?" Alistair cooed and hugged Reggie. "I am so proud of you!"

"She was the reason that it crashed!" Claire argued. "She broke part of the aviary causing the pterosaurs to escape and attack Mr. Masrani and everyone at Main Street!"

"Reggie, why did you break into the aviary?" Alistair questioned gently.

 _"I freed the flying dinosaurs!"_ Reggie claimed. _"They were prisoners, like me!"_

Alistair stared at his daughter blankly before turning to Owen. "You don't happen to understand dino speak, right?"

"I only understand some Velociraptor calls," Owen stated.

"You didn't have any bad intentions though, right Reggie?" Alistair looked up at his daughter.

Reggie shook her head. _"I wanted them to be free,"_

"By the way," Alistair whispered to Owen and Claire. "Who's Masrani?"

"He's the CEO of Masrani Global Corporation," Claire informed. "He's also the founder of Jurassic World. In simpler terms, he's your former boss,"

"Ah," Alistair nodded in understanding. "I complete forgot who he was. Anyway, back to introductions. Owen, this is my daughter. Her name is Regina Rei. She's six years old and she's an absolute sweetheart,"

"The two of you have a strong bond," Owen commented. "She really wanted to reunite with you. Thank god you were on this island today,"

"Yeah," Alistair chuckled. "Imagine if I were still in Italy. That'd be an hours long flight. Reggie, these two are Claire Dearing, one of my former bosses though not as important as that Masrani guy, and Owen Grady, raptor trainer,"

Reggie approved of Owen. He helped save Daddy. He also cared about his raptor daughters and he had warm eyes.

"Where are the raptors anyway?" Alistair looked around.

"They're back in their paddock," Owen replied. "It took a while, but they're back inside,"

Reggie scowled. He locked up his own daughters? He took away their freedom? He put them in a cold prison? She let out a snarl directed at the man.

Alistair noted her reaction to Owen's words. "Are you upset that they're in their paddock?"

Reggie nodded.

"They're kept inside their paddock because they can't roam the island freely," Alistair explained. "They might hurt the visitors. You don't want the humans to get hurt, do you?"

Reggie shook her head. _"But it's lonely in a paddock,"_

"Reggie, do you not like the paddock you were in?" Alistair could tell that she was uncomfortable about the topic of paddocks. "Can you show me your paddock?"

Reggie pointed in the direction of Paddock 11.

"That's pretty far," Alistair furrowed his brows in confusion. "It's not near the other attractions,"

"We had to monitor her growth and development over the years," Claire claimed.

"Reggie, take me to your paddock," Alistair requested.

* * *

**Alaina tended to Reggie's wounds while Alistair was unconscious.**

**The conversation between Reggie and the raptors was a bit awkward for me to write so sorry if it sucked.**


	12. Chapter 12

Regina carried Alistair as well as Claire (against her will) and Owen. Owen struck up a conversation during the trek. "You put a dinosaur eye on your eyepatch?"

"I wanted to resemble my daughter," Alistair claimed. "I drew it myself. I also wear lots of light grey shirts because their the shade that resembles Reggie's scales the most,"

Reggie cooed happily.

They eventually arrived at Paddock 11. Alistair inspected the interior. "It's too small,"

"We wanted to be able to observe it from the viewing room," Claire claimed.

" _Her_ ," Alistair corrected. "Not it. _Her_. Show her some respect, Dearing,"

Claire glanced at Reggie who was giving her a glare. "Since she's a hybrid, we wanted to be able to monitor her health and growth,"

"That doesn't change the fact that this place is smaller than the Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom," Alistair told her. "Reggie is not small like a Velociraptor. She _needs_ more room!"

"I was able to run from one side to the other in a few minutes," Owen added. "I have to agree with Alistair. It's too small. They also fed her with a crane,"

"What!?" Alistair was now _fuming._ "Did she get _any_ human interaction!? Any at all!?"

"She's a dangerous—"

"Rexy was trained to follow a human holding a ****ing flare to her meal!" Alistair snapped. "Rexy is just as dangerous, yet she isn't fed from a crane!" He patted Reggie's hand. "I'm so sorry you had to live in these terrible conditions, my little queen. I wish I could've gotten to you sooner,"

Owen raised a brow. _'_ Little _queen?'_

 _"It's not Daddy's fault,"_ Reggie nuzzled Alistair. _"It's the mean humans' fault,"_

"Either expand this place or give her a bigger paddock," Alistair ordered.

"You don't have the authority to—"

Reggie interrupted Claire with a low growl. _"Don't speak to my Daddy that way!"_

"I suggest we listen to Mr. Rei's concerns and advice," Masrani was in a nearby truck a couple yards behind them.

On instinct, Alistair drew a handgun from his belt holster and aimed it at the man. "Who are you?"

"Alistair that's Masrani!" Owen quickly told him. "Where'd you even get a gun!? Why do you have a gun!?"

"Self-defense," Alistair tucked it away. "Where did these people come from?"

"They were following us since we left the raptor paddock," Owen informed. "Didn't you notice?"

"Craton's going to kill me if he hears that I let my guard down," Alistair mumbled. "Especially if they were following us for hours and I didn't notice,"

"Let your guard down?" Owen questioned. "Were you in the military or something?"

"Or something," Alistair answered. "So you're going to improve Reggie's house?"

"Yes," Masrani was covered in bandages from his injuries sustained during helicopter crash. "I had no idea that she was suffering this much. I only recently saw her for the first time. I'm no expert on enclosures and I was sure that the labs would ensure that she had a suitable living area,"

Reggie let out a joyful chirp. _'He's the man from the crash. He's okay! The pterosaurs didn't kill him,'_

"Reggie seems to approve of you," Alistair noted. "So I guess I have no reason to suspect you of having bad intentions," His expression darkened and let out a dark chuckle. "Anyone who threatens my daughter will have to deal with me,"

"Noted," Masrani nodded. "How else can Paddock 11 be improved?"

"There's no roof," He pointed at the sky. "I want her to be able to have some form of cover for when it's too hot or when it's raining. Reggie, where do you drink water?"

Reggie motioned to a large puddle that was about twice the size of her head. The water was murky with a lot of gunk and pieces of flesh from when she drank after a meal.

"Disgusting," Alistair took out a notepad and scribbled down a list. "I can tell that it used to be a bigger watering hole but apparently Jurassic World failed to fix it. Reggie should have a small pond with some fish in it for her to snack on when it's not feeding time," He continued inspecting the paddock and jotted down whatever improvements he wanted. He tore the page out and passed it to Masrani. "I'll tell you if I think of more,"

_-More space  
-A small cave for Reggie to take cover in during rainfall  
-A small pond with drinking water and some fish  
-A small cabin or a trailer with solar panels next to Reggie's cave  
-A platform of some sorts for me to stand on during Reggie's shows  
-Oh, I want a waterfall if that's possible  
-Release some bunnies into here. They can be snacks if Reggie is tired of fish._

"An artificial waterfall _might_ be possible but I won't make any promises," Masrani said once he went over the list.

"Why a cabin?

"I'm gonna live here with Reggie," Alistair grinned. "I've been separated from her for so long. Besides, do you really think you can find someone else she trusts to handle her shows? By the way, if she doesn't want to do a show, I will not force her,"

"I understand," Masrani agreed. He knew that if the Indominus Rex is forced to do something she doesn't want to do…she could cause considerable amounts of damage. "It'll take some time for everything to be fully built but we'll try to have everything done before her first show,"

"I want full access to the gate," Alistair added. "There will still be a gate to prevent unwanted guests from disturbing us, but I want full authority to open it as I please,"

"Where would the Indominus go besides her paddock?" Claire asked.

"To visit the raptors," Alistair claimed. "If Reggie wants and the raptors also want to, then they can be friends,"

"Because Reggie here doesn't want to cause harm to any humans, I'll grant that wish," Masrani said. "But the raptors are not allowed to leave their paddock without Owen and some ACU soldiers nearby,"

"Sure," Alistair was glad that Masrani was a reasonable person. If Claire were the park's owner, then she would definitely have refused to agree.

* * *

**Reggie will still be fed goats and cows between one and three times daily.**


	13. Chapter 13

While Reggie's paddock was being renovated, Alistair decided that both he and Reggie would be staying near the raptor paddock where she would be able to interact with the raptors. Alistair was glad that his daughter would be allowed to socialize with others. For the past five years, she had lived a lonely life. Now, she not only was reunited with her father but she had also gained four new friends.

Reggie thought back to Masrani and how he had survived. Then she thought back to the other people she had tried to rescue, the two human hatchlings that she had freed from the glass ball prison. She had last seen them fall off the cliff and she had failed to catch them. _'I hope that the human hatchlings could swim well. I hope that they're okay,'_ She knew that she herself could survive such a fall due to her large stature, but she didn't know if human hatchlings could. _'Maybe I can ask Daddy if he knows?'_

She lightly nudged Alistair who was leaning against her and resting. "Yes Reggie?"

_"Do you know if the human hatchlings are okay?"_

Alistair stared at her with a slightly confused expression. "Uh…Reg, I know that you're confused about something. That much I can tell. But I'm not entirely sure _what_ you want to know. Is it about your paddock?"

She shook her head.

"Is it about the raptors?"

She shook her head.

"Is it about me?"

She shook her head and let out an irritating puff. _"I wish Daddy could understand me,"_

Alistair noticed his daughter's frustrations. "Hey my little queen, how about you try to draw out what you're asking? It'll be like Pictionary,"

Reggie used a claw to lightly dig into the dirt until she drew two sad stick humans in a circle. Next to it, she attempted to draw a picture of herself (which resembled a generic child's version of a dinosaur) breaking the circle. In the third picture she drew the humans outside the circle but were now happy. In the last picture, she drew the two stick figures falling from a cliff into water and her with a sad face.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that the circle is a gyrosphere," Alistair said. "They're sad that they're in the gyrosphere so you got them out but then they fell off a cliff and now you're sad?"

Reggie nodded. _"Are they okay?"_ She pointed at the stick figures in her last drawing.

"That concerned hum means that you're worried about them," Alistair patted her snout. "Hey Owen, can you come here for a sec?"

Owen walked over to them. "Yeah?"

"Do you know a pair of people that were in a gyrosphere, Reggie broke the gyrosphere, and the people fell off some cliff?" Alistair asked.

"That is oddly specific," Owen commented. "But the people you're talking about are Zach and Gray, Claire's nephews,"

"Are they alright?" Alistair questioned. "Reggie thought they were sad when they were in the gyrosphere so she got them out. She's worried about if they're okay,"

Owen looked at Reggie's pictures before looking back at the two. "They're okay. We sent them to mainland Costa Rica where they reunited with their parents,"

"Hear that Reg?" Alistair grinned. "Those two are okay. But, uh, you shouldn't break gyrospheres. People actually choose to be in there to explore Gallimimus Valley to view the dinosaurs. They can get out when the ride's over. The same goes for cars and trucks,"

 _"Okay Daddy,"_ Reggie nodded in agreement. _'If they want to be in it then I won't break the glass ball or the cars and trucks,'_

"Alistair, your brother is coming by with your replacement prosthetic," Alaina informed just as a helicopter was heard nearing. "That must be him,"

Reggie snarled towards the helicopter. She was not fond of them, especially since one shot at her earlier when she freed the pterosaurs. She carefully watched it as it landed near them. A man dressed sharply in a black suit with narrow grey eyes and jet black hair that had been slicked back exited. Her snarling grew even louder. This man had a dangerous aura. _"Stay away from Daddy and Alaina and raptors' daddy!"_

"Reggie, hey Reggie," Alistair tried to calm her down. "He's not going to hurt me. That's my big brother. He's my family, my pack. He won't hurt me, okay?"

Reggie hesitated. _'He's dangerous but Daddy trusts him. Daddy said that he is his pack. I'll trust Daddy but if he hurts Daddy…'_

Alistair hopped over to Craton. "Hey bro,"

"Don't 'hey bro' me," Craton scolded in a stern tone. "Alaina told me that you were injured. Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"My phone got wet from the Mosasaurus feeding show," Alistair explained sheepishly. "It's drying out in my hotel room, though I hope it still works,"

Craton reached into his pocket and tossed a box to him. "That one's waterproof. Since I know you're either lazy or forgetful at times, I set it up for you," He held out a metal suitcase to him. "Here's your replacement prosthetic,"

Alistair headed inside the tent and closed the opening. He attached his prosthetic to the remains of his left thigh. _'Let's see what things this model has,'_ He found a compartment with a loaded handgun, a compartment with a multi-tool, and a compartment with a spare cellphone. In the suitcase was also a wristband so he assumed that the sole of the foot was a taser just like the last model. There was a letter with it as well.

_Do not let anyone know you have a handgun, a spare cellphone, or that the foot can send volts of electricity to whom it makes contact with. Do not let them know about any of the secret compartments. It's best if potential enemies know the least about you._

_'I think he's overreacting a bit,'_ Alistair sighed. _'But I can kinda understand since we have a lot of dangerous enemies. You never know when someone will stab you in the back,'_ He unconsciously rubbed his prosthetic. _'I know at least Owen's a good guy to some extent since Reggie likes him. Alaina's been good to me for as long as I've known her. I don't really trust Dearing, especially she doesn't really like Reggie. I absolutely hate Hoskins. Masrani…I trust him a bit less than Owen. He never kept track of Reggie living conditions. What kind of park owner is he? He never saw Reggie once until she was six years old!'_

He took a deep breath and then exited the tent. "Hey Craton, I'd like you to officially meet my daughter, Regina Rei. She goes by Reggie for short. Reggie, this is your Uncle Craton, my big brother,"

"So you're my niece that Alistair has told me about," Craton was unfazed by the Indominus Rex's huge size, fierce glare, or sharp teeth and claws. "You better take good care of him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid,"

Reggie was amused by that statement, though she was still extremely wary of him. _'I'll protect Daddy even if you don't tell me to,'_

* * *

**I'll probably reveal more about the Rei Family in future chapters. I plan on having Craton have a roll in _Fallen Kingdom._**


	14. Chapter 14

It took about two months for Reggie's paddock to be done with renovations. During that time, the Masrani Corporation paid the survivors who had filed class action lawsuits. Reggie really liked the raptor squad and Owen. They were really nice to her and welcomed her and Alistair as members of the squad. The girls remembered bits of memories Alistair from their days as hatchlings and quickly took a liking to him and Reggie.

There were also some people that Alistair and Reggie did not get along with. The ACU resented Reggie for killing some of the soldiers that were sent after her as well as causing serious injuries to others. They hated how she was practically getting away scot-free and with the fact that her paddock was being greatly improved, it seemed like she was being _rewarded_. Alistair and Reggie did their best to avoid them as much as possible.

Unfortunately, it was impossible to completely avoid them because there were some stationed around the raptor paddock, ordered by Claire to keep an eye on the Indominus Rex. They often made rude remarks loudly, ensuring that the two could hear them. Alistair seemed unfazed and simply ignored them with his daughter mimicking his actions. Alistair didn't really blame them for their anger. They were grieving and if his daughter had been killed, he'd feel the same way as the ACU currently felt.

But today, the ACU soldiers were more annoying than usual and actually got physical with Alistair. They surrounded him during lunch and started shoving at him to each other. Reggie let out a low growl in warning. "What? Is your dinosaur going to kill us like she did with Commander Hamada and his team?"

"Reggie, I'm fine," Alistair said calmly. "I can handle them,"

 _"They're hurting Daddy!"_ Reggie whined. She wanted to push them around to see how they liked it.

Alistair's next actions went by quickly. He was too fast for them to do anything. They didn't even have time to block or dodge. Alistair swiftly knocked them to the ground with punches and kicks to the guts and knees. He _glared_ down at them and gave off an intimidating aura, similar to that of his older brother. "I am a former scientist, but I am not an inexperienced fighter. Stay the **** away from me and my daughter,"

"Wow," Owen whistled, having witnessed the entire thing. "Never thought you were capable of violence,"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Alistair said.

XXX

Alistair and Reggie loved the new Paddock 11. It was much more spacious. Alistair entered his new cabin and found that it was fully furnished. The two spent the first few days exploring the paddock. Everything on Alistair's list had been met, including the artificial waterfall. There were even bunnies and fish in the area.

"We need to figure out what we'll be doing for your show," Alistair said. "I have a few ideas. We could always go the same route as Rexy and have you eat a goat or cow, but I want to try something else if you're fine with it. If you don't want to do any of the things I'm suggesting, just tell me and I'll cross it off the list. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do,"

XXX

The entire observation room was packed. Everyone, both children and adults, were crowded at the viewing glass in an attempt to get a better view of the new hybrid. Alistair came out onto his platform. "Everyone, welcome to the Indominus Domain, also known as the Indomain for short. We also go by the Indominus Empire if you think that sounds cooler,"

"Where's the dinosaur?"

"Yeah, where is it?"

"It better not have all been a hoax!"

"What are you talking about?" Alistair questioned. "She's standing right in front of you all,"

"Liar!"

"There's nothing there!"

"We want our money back!"

Alistair chuckled. "Hey my little queen, why don't you greet them?"

Reggie undid her camouflage and appeared right in front of the viewing window. She let out a loud roar. _"HELLO!"_ It had taken a while to accomplish but they had three months to practice mimicking the area that could be seen in front of the viewing glass.

A lot of people had been startled by the sudden appearance and, combined with the roar, were terrified and screamed.

Reggie took a step back and sent a worried glance to her father, thinking she had overdone it. Alistair was laughing and patted her snout. "It's fine. That was the reaction we were hoping for," He waited a few minutes for everyone to calm down. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to my daughter, Regina Rei. You can all call her Reggie for short,"

"What _is_ she?"

"She's an Indominus Rex," Alistair informed. "She's an Untamable King but to me, she'll always be my little queen,"

Reggie crooned and hugged Alistair to her chest. She was really just a big, soft, teddy bear on the inside.

"What's she made of?" A child asked.

"That's classified," Alistair told them. "Not even I know her entire genetic makeup. What I do know is that her base genome is a T-rex,"

"Does she have human DNA too?"

Now _that_ caused Alistair to pause. "What?"

"She has opposable thumbs,"

 _'That kid_ does _have a point,'_ Alistair furrowed his brows and shook his head. "I highly doubt that the geneticists are _that_ mad," _'There's no way they used human DNA,'_ "It could be from apes. I know there are certain frogs, koalas, and pandas that have thumbs too,"

"Why are her teeth crooked?"

Alistair knew that it was an innocent question asked by another child, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of anger. Yeah, some of her teeth were crooked and some not even the same size, but what did that matter? As long as it wasn't bothering Reggie and it wasn't detrimental to her health, then he wouldn't bother with it. "She has multiple species' DNA so it's natural that she'd have teeth of different dinosaurs,"

For the rest of the show, Alistair continued answering the questions to the best of his abilities. Reggie did a few more demonstrations of her camouflage. At the very end, he hesitantly allowed people to pet her. He made sure that Reggie was okay with it and she was. The visitors had signed a waiver form before entering the observation room.

At first, Reggie tensed up at being petted by numerous strangers but she knew they meant her no harm. She could see the warmth, awe, and curiosity in their eyes. There were a lot of human hatchlings too and she did not want to scare them away. She let out soft croons as they petted her, some rougher than others. But she knew that sometimes hatchlings did not realize their strength. When she herself was a hatchling, she had not realized how strong she was and ended up causing Alistair some bruises and a few times, he even got some fractured bones.

XXX

Reggie's first show eventually came to an end. She was socially exhausted and Alistair noticed this. "It's a good thing you only had one show today," He chuckled. "Why don't you go and take a nap?"

 _"Okay Daddy,"_ Reggie nodded and held her hand out for Alistair to climb onto.

"I need to talk to some people," Alistair told her. "You can go on ahead without me,"

Reggie shook her head. _"Come on Daddy,"_

"Reggie," Alistair said. "I promise, I'm not leaving you for good. I just need to ask Wu something. I'll be back soon,"

 _"No!"_ Reggie shook her head once more. _"Stay with me!"_

"Reg," Alistair patted her hand. "You know that since the park reopened, you can't follow me around freely. I know, the last time I left you I ended up not being able to reunite with you for five years. But I _promise_ you, I _promise_ you, I will be back. I would never leave you for good, my little queen,"

Reggie hesitantly allowed Alistair to leave.

* * *

**You might be wondering: How the hell was Jurassic World allowed to reopen after all those lawsuits?  
Alistair asked Craton for help. Craton helped through the three B's: bribery, blackmail, and bullets. Of course, Craton never told anyone that he used illegal means. Alistair ** _**knows** _ **that Craton does stuff like that but he won't sell his brother out.**

**I made a short video about Alistair and Reggie:** **youtu DOT be SLASH P_hTgIO02Bo**


	15. Chapter 15

Alistair made his way to Wu's lab. "It's been a while, Alistair Rei," Wu greeted. "I take it that Reggie has been doing well?"

"Does Reggie have human DNA?" Alistair asked.

"I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup," Wu responded.

"How does Reggie have opposable thumbs?" Alistair pointed out.

"I told you," Wu repeated. "I cannot reveal her genetic makeup to you,"

"I'll take your response as an affirmative," Alistair smirked. "Otherwise you'd have just simply denied it. Whose DNA is it? Your own? Hammond's? Masrani's?"

"If you don't leave, I will call security to escort you out," Wu warned.

"It doesn't matter whose DNA was used," Alistair turned around. "I was simply curious," _'Reggie will always be my daughter no matter what,'_

XXX

It had been an hour and Reggie was growing restless. She was alone once again. Her daddy had told her that he'd be back soon. It had only been an hour but to her, it felt like an eternity. She hated being alone. She hated not being by her daddy's side. _'What if the mean humans are keeping him away from me again? What if they hurt Daddy? I need to save Daddy!'_

She started charging at the gate. _"DADDY! DADDY! I'LL SAVE YOU DADDY!"_ She slammed her body against the gate.

Claire, who had come to the observation room searching for Alistair, was startled by her behavior. She was about to call in ACU units to sedate her before she could break the gate again when she noticed the Indominus Rex's _expression._ Despite being a dinosaur, fear, worry, and sadness was clearly being shown on her face. She was also crying actual tears.

"H-Hey," Claire called out.

 _"DADDY! DADDY!"_ Reggie continued to tackle the door.

"Hey!" Claire yelled louder. "It's…It's going to be okay," Just like with the Apatosaurus, the Indominus Rex was not a mere asset. She was a living creature with emotions.

Reggie turned to Claire and rushed over to her. She let out a series of whines and barks, but Claire couldn't understand her. _"Where's my daddy? I want Daddy! Let me see Daddy! Let me out! Daddy might be hurt! The mean humans might hurt Daddy!"_

"Can…can you tell me what's wrong?" Claire asked.

 _"I want Daddy!"_ Reggie sniffled. _"Where's Daddy?"_

"Okay…uh…" Claire wasn't used to being in these types of situations. Emotional comfort was definitely not her forte. "Can you draw what's wrong?"

Reggie drew a stick figure with an eyepatch.

Claire looked around. "Alistair isn't here,"

Reggie nodded.

"Is that why you're sad?" Claire asked. "Because Alistair isn't here?"

Reggie nodded.

Claire did not have Alistair's phone number. She did not really interact with him much either. Not knowing who else to call, she dialed Owen's phone number. "Owen, can you get Alistair to head back to the Indominus paddock? She's panicking over him not being here!"

XXX

"Reggie!" Alistair carried an entire bag filled with hamburgers with him. "Reggie, I'm here!"

Upon seeing her father, Reggie scooped him up and hugged him tightly. _"Daddy! Daddy, you're okay!"_

"Shh, shh," Alistair hugged her back. "It's okay. I'm here. It's okay,"

"She's just a child," Claire said to Owen.

"They were forcefully separated all those years ago," Owen reminded. "It's only natural that she's worried that they'll be separated again,"

"So she has separation anxiety?" Claire asked.

"That's what it seems like," Owen nodded. "Alistair said she was hesitant to let him leave to go speak to Wu,"

XXX

Reggie had calmed down but refused to let Alistair go. "Dearing, what did you need me for?"

"Mr. Masrani wants to know how today's show went," Claire informed.

"It went well," Alistair claimed. "The audience loved Reggie and she loved them back. They were very curious about her so I answered whatever questions I could,"

"Where did you go anyway?" Claire asked.

"Wu's lab," Alistair answered. "He still wouldn't tell me what Reggie's made of, but I'm suspecting that she has human DNA in her,"

" _Human_ DNA?"

"I'm not sure whose," Alistair leaned back against Reggie's chest. "But I doubt Wu would use his own,"

"He used your DNA," Alaina arrived at the observation room. "Do you not remember when the two of us submitted a blood sample before the Indominus Rexes hatched?"

"I'm gonna be honest, I sometimes drowned out his dialogue. I thought that the blood sample was for so only certain people have access to the Indo-incubation rooms," Alistair shrugged. "Why would he use our DNA?"

"You drown out his lectures?" Claire gave him an unimpressed look. "How were you even hired?"

"He most likely wanted a familial bond between a genetic link," Alaina noted the bag filled with hamburgers. "Are you feeding Regina these?"

"They're treats, not a meal replacement," Alistair rolled his eyes. "So Reggie really is my daughter? Wait, then why wouldn't Wu just outright tell me?"

"He probably thinks you're an idiot for not paying attention to his lectures and doesn't like repeating himself," Alaina smirked. "Are you really Craton's brother? He pays attention to everything,"

"If it weren't for my appearance greatly resembling his, then he would've thought I was adopted," Alistair sighed. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if my _father_ kidnapped me as a baby," He said that familial term with disgust. "Reg, why don't we dine on some hamburgers? I'm sure you'll love them,"

Reggie carefully plucked a hamburger from the paper bag and tossed it into her mouth. She chewed on it before spatting it out, having attempted to consume the wrapped with it. _"I don't like the papery thing,"_

"You don't eat the wrapper, silly," Alistair snickered. "You gotta unwrap the burger and then you can eat it,"

Reggie grabbed two more and gave one to her father. She watched as Alistair removed the yellow covering before taking a bite. She mimicked his actions and munched on the burger. _'It tastes different from what I normally eat, but Daddy seems to like it,'_ She didn't hate it but she preferred raw meat over hamburgers.

* * *

**Reggie having Alistair's DNA doesn't really bother Alistair because Alistair has always considered her to be his daughter. The topic will be brought up again briefly.**


	16. Chapter 16

It was during late at night that Alistair exited his cabin and sat in front of Reggie. Upon hearing his footsteps, the hybrid woke up. _"Daddy?"_

"I'm sorry, Regina," Alistair apologized and petted her snout. "I'm sorry for not realizing how hard us being apart really was on you. I'm sorry for not thinking about how you felt. I just casually brushed you off and said 'it'd be fine' without caring about your feelings. I'm sorry,"

_"It's okay Daddy,"_

"After I got used to living with one eye and I had recovered from my wounds, I was assigned to raising the raptors with Owen," Alistair informed her. "There used to be a fifth raptor, Fiammetta. She was a little fireball. She…she was rather violent and always tried to attack me. I eventually quit because I couldn't take it. Every time the raptors showed aggression, I would become fearful. I kept flashbacking to the day Regis attacked me,"

Alistair placed a hand over his eyepatch. "The reason why I didn't try harder to reunite with you earlier…I _wanted_ to, but I couldn't bring myself. The reason is…I couldn't get over the attack. I unconsciously knew that if I were to be able to become your caretaker again, I'd be to jumpy and overly cautious of you, especially since you look nearly identical to your sister," A couple tears fell.

"I am so sorry Reggie," He cried. "I am so sorry I didn't try harder. While you suffered in isolation for five years…I had freedom. It's so unfair. I'm so sorry. You deserve so much better. You deserve a better father,"

Reggie shook her head and rolled over onto her side. She hugger Alistair tightly and in the dirt she drew a picture of Alistair and a large heart around him. _"I don't want better. I only want my daddy. I love you Daddy,"_

Alistair sobbed against her chest. "I don't deserve an amazing daughter like you,"

XXX

For the next few weeks, Alistair worked on helping Reggie with her separation anxiety. He literally just searched ways to treat it online and followed those instructions. It took a while, but eventually Alistair was able to be gone for a couple hours without Reggie panicking over him not being with her. But it was still evident that Reggie was lonely when he wasn't around, even if it wasn't often.

Masrani came by with a large box. "I heard that you were getting lonely,"

Reggie nodded. _"I don't like it when Daddy has to go somewhere,"_

"I got you a little friend," Masrani placed the squirming box on the ground. "He'll keep you company,"

The cover of the box lifted and a little head popped out. "Arf!" The puppy leapt out of the box and barked excitedly while wagging its tail. It was small with black fur and tan markings. Its eyes were a dark brown that was filled with curiosity and excitement. "Arf!"

Reggie did not know what to do. She looked to her father for clarification.

"It's a puppy, a male Doberman to be exact," Alistair informed. "Masrani decided to get you a pet dog so you'd have a friend with you at all times," _'My opinion of him has improved,'_

Reggie sniffed the dog who proceeded to lick her snout. She jerked her head back in surprise, not having expected that reaction. The puppy ran up to her hand and placed his paws on one of her fingers. "Arf! Arf!"

 _'He's soft and warm,'_ Reggie liked how the puppy's fur felt against her scales.

"I have a suggestion for a name but we can pick something else if you don't like it," Alistair said. "Nario. It's Italian for cheerful which this pupster obviously is,"

 _"Nario?"_ Reggie liked the sound of it as well as the meaning. She let out a joyful trill. _"Nario! Nario!"_

"Hahaha," Masrani laughed. "I think she likes her new pet,"

"Reggie, unlike with the rabbits and fish, we have to take care of Nario," Alistair stated. "I'll teach you the basics,"

XXX

Reggie loved Nario. She would constantly play with him. She once tried to give him an entire pack of treats, but was quickly stopped by Alistair who explained that too many treats at once would make Nario sick. Sometimes Reggie shared her meal of fresh meat with Nario who gladly munched on it beside her. Alistair had built a little doghouse in Reggie's cave but the pup rarely used it. Instead, Nario preferred to cuddle up against the Indominus Rex.

Introducing Nario to the Raptor Squad was nearly a disaster. When Reggie first brought her pet to meet them, they immediately thought that he was prey like the pigs they chased. Fortunately, Reggie was fast enough to scoop the Doberman into her arms before any of the Velociraptors could harm him. _"Nario is not prey! He is pack!"_

 _"Pack?"_ Charlie questioned. _"He's small,"_

 _"And noisy,"_ Echo added. _"Like pigs,"_

 _"Nario is not a pig!"_ Reggie snarled. _"Daddy says Nario is a puppy!"_

"Think it was a mistake bringing Nario here?" Alistair asked Owen and Barry.

"As long as the dog isn't in here by himself, then I'm sure the raptors won't be able to get to him," Barry answered.

Reggie wanted to demonstrate playtime with Nario to the raptors and gently tossed a red ball for Nario to chase after. Before the pup could even begin to chase after it, the raptors had lunged at it. The ball was not meant to withstand the fangs and claws of a Velociraptor and was easily destroyed. Nario gave large puppy eyes to Reggie, saddened that his toy was gone.

Reggie cradled Nario in her arms and let out soothing sounds while petting him. _"I'll get Daddy to get you a new toy. Please don't cry Nario,"_

"She really does act a lot like you," Owen commented to Alistair.

"I mean, she _does_ have a bit of my DNA," Alistair smiled.

"Doesn't that raise ethical issues though?" Barry inquired. "Since she's part human, wouldn't she have some human rights?"

" _Obviously_ don't mention it to the public," Alistair rolled his eye. "Reggie's happy now. We don't need to drag in any more problems. Reggie's happiness and safety is all that matters," _'If anyone tries to take Reggie away from me…'_ He narrowed his eye at the thought. _'As much as I hate getting my hands dirty…if it's necessary, I'll do it,'_

* * *

**Yes, Alistair is willing to kill people who try to take Reggie away from him.**


	17. Chapter 17

Craton had dropped by again, this time with his own dog. His dog was an adorable pug that he had named Banana. "Since you told me that your kid has a dog, I decided to bring Banana for a playdate,"

Nario and Banana both sniffed each other before quickly becoming friends. Both dogs gladly shared their toys with the other. Reggie trilled happily when she saw how happy the dogs were. _'I still don't fully trust Daddy's brother, but he takes good care of Banana. He's at least nice to his pets,'_

"Craton adopted Banana a few years ago," Alistair informed his daughter. "He was walking in the rain and found her. Rather than holding the umbrella over the two of them, Craton held it over Banana only so he ended up getting soaked!"

Reggie let out a laugh at the mental image.

"Why the name Banana?" Masrani inquired.

"It's short for Bananawani," Craton explained gruffly. "If you're still curious, then google it,"

Craton was a pretty quiet and reserved man. He was not a conversationalist and preferred speaking only to his brother. With the dangerous aura that he gave off, everyone knew not to annoy him or piss him off. If it weren't for their similar faces and body structure, then they would have thought that there was no way the two could be brothers. Alistair was the complete opposite of Craton, being very expressive and outgoing.

XXX

Alistair wanted to teach Reggie how to read and write. He knew that there was still a probability that Reggie would not have those capabilities, but he wanted to at least try. She understood human conversation well so there was a chance that she could learn. He left Reggie, Nario, Craton, and Banana to go to the bookstore to buy some books to help teach Reggie.

The three animals were taking a nap with the two dogs leaning against the Indominus Rex. Craton had left a few moments earlier to go answer a phone call. Reggie heard the sound of the someone entering her paddock and at first, she thought that Craton had returned. A quick whiff of the ear and the sound of several pairs of feet informed her that they were the ACU soldiers from before. She opened her eyes and glared at them, but she did not lift her head so as to not disturb the sleeping canines.

"You're nothing but a monster!"

She yelped when several electric cattle prods poked at her snout. She wanted to roar to scare them away but a net was launched. She lifted her head and attempted to claw the net off. The dogs had been woken up by the disturbance and both of them barked angrily at the intruders.

"Looks like you got some pets," Two ACU soldiers shocked the pug and the Doberman, causing them to cry out in pain. "Murderers like you don't deserve them!"

Reggie was now pissed off. It was one thing to attack her but it was another to attack Nario and Banana. She grabbed the two soldiers that had injured the pups and threw them several feet away. She let out a furious roar and started swatting the soldiers like flies.

A gunshot rang out and one of the ACU soldiers screamed in pain, clutching his bloody hand. More gunshots until all of the ACU soldiers were disarmed. Craton walked over to the wounded pups and inspected the spot where they had been electrocuted.

"You're that bastard Alistair's brother!" A soldier attempted to pick up his gun to fire at the man.

Craton was faster. He kicked the soldier in the guts before slamming his foot down on their neck. "Unlike my brother, I won't simply knock you out,"

XXX

Masrani was in the control room and wanted to keep an eye on Craton. There was something about him that seemed extremely dangerous and if he was provoked, someone was going to get hurt. His eyes widened when he saw that several ACU soldiers were attacking Reggie, Nario, and Banana. He and everyone else in the control room watched in horror as Craton shot at the ACU soldiers with _real_ bullets before proceeding to beat them all up until they couldn't stand.

"Just who the hell is Craton Rei?"

XXX

Alistair smelled blood when he returned. He rushed into Reggie's paddock and was met with the sight of several bloody ACU soldiers lying on the ground with Craton casually wiping the blood from his hands. "They attacked Reggie, Nario, and Banana. These bastards are lucky that the wounds are only minor. Nario and Banana each have a burn mark where the prods struck them, but it's not too serious. They'll need some pain relievers and ointments,"

"You made a bloody mess in Reggie's paddock," Alistair dropped his bags and walked over to his daughter. "Reg, how you feeling?"

 _"They hurt Nario and Banana!"_ She watched the two pups. _"I don't like the mean humans!"_

"If you're worried about the blood, just scoop up the dirt and toss it in the trash," Craton told his brother. "No, they're not dead,"

"That was an excessive use of force," Masrani said as he entered the paddock. "Could you not have just knocked them out like Alistair did?"

"If my brother had to knock them out, that means this isn't the first time that they were a nuisance," Craton glared at Masrani. "You should get better men. These lowlife bastards are lucky I didn't put a bullet through their skulls,"

"Shooting them was un—"

"They're lucky that Nario and Banana weren't too badly hurt," Craton said. "Those stun prods and taser rifles could have killed them if they struck at the right spots for the right amount of time. If Nario and Banana had died, then so would your men,"

"Is that a threat?" Masrani asked.

"It's a promise," Craton replied. "So keep your men away from my brother, his daughter, and our pets,"

XXX

Craton left the next day to return to Italy. "Alistair," Masrani questioned. "What does your brother do for a living?"

"He owns a resort in Italy," Alistair informed. "Occasionally he gets some annoying customers who try to threaten him, especially since there's a casino, hence why he knows self-defense,"

"He didn't have to pull a gun on them," Masrani pointed out.

"I pulled a gun on you," Alistair reminded. "I have a gun because since I look like my brother, his enemies sometimes mistake me for him. While a gun may seem overkill, those ACU bastards were the ones who initiated the fight. They not only attacked Reggie but also two dogs that had nothing to do with the deaths of their comrades. If you pick a fight, expect injuries and casualties,"

"The resort," Masrani asked. "What is the resort name?"

"The Golden Pyramid," Alistair informed. "If you're trying to dig up information on Craton, you won't find anything out of order. He's just a simple businessman that owns a resort,"

The last part was a lie.

* * *

**Now we're going to start heading into the** _**Fallen Kingdom** _ **plot. It'll be a bit different from canon because, well, all four raptors and the Indominus Rex are alive. Sorna will be mentioned as well as a reason why the dinosaurs can't be brought over there.**


	18. Chapter 18

Two and a half years after Alistair and Reggie's reunion, Jurassic World had shut down. There were many signs that Mount Sibo was no longer dormant and would eventually erupt. All of the guests were evacuated and slowly, many of the dinosaur caretakers began to also leave the island. Eventually, the only humans remaining were Alaina, Alistair, Masrani, and Claire.

"We need to get the dinosaurs to safety," Alistair said.

"But the problem is where," Masrani reminded. "The Costa Rican government refuses to allow us to bring the dinosaurs to the mainland or any of the other islands in the Muertes Archipelago. And the US government will most likely refuse because of the San Diego incident years back,"

"What about Italy?" Alistair suggested. "There are a couple uninhabited islands off the coast,"

"We'll need the Italian government's approval first," Alaina reminded. "It could take months, especially with how controversial saving dinosaur life is,"

"Controversial!?" Alistair exclaimed. "Why would it be controversial!? They're living, breathing, creatures that deserve to live too!"

"People like Ian Malcolm think that they should let nature right humanity's mistake for playing god," Claire informed. "Some people think that because they are clones, they don't matter as much,"

"InGen owns Sorna," Alistair recalled. "Can't we bring all of the dinosaurs there?"

"It was declared a biological nature preserve," Masrani said. "We can't legally transfer them there. It'll disrupt the ecosystem due to the influx of dinosaurs,"

"It's better than just letting them die!" Alistair snapped before covering his face with his hands and groaning. "I hate this,"

"If the Italian government agrees, do you have in mind which islands?" Alaina asked.

"Isola Speranza," Alistair suggested. "It has no humans, lots of land, and has rivers and a big lake in the middle. There's enough vegetation for the herbivores to live off of. There are some fauna that the carnivores can eat such as deer, goats, and squirrels, but just as with Sorna, the carnivores will eventually target the herbivores,"

"We'll contact the Italian government," Masrani said. "Right now, we need to get off this island. We don't know how long until it'll blow,"

"I'm staying here," Alistair told him. "I'm not leaving Reggie, Nario, or the raptors behind,"

"Alistair, we don't know the exact moment Mount Sibo will erupt," Masrani reminded. "It could be days, weeks, or months,"

"That's why I'll stay here," Alistair looked out the window towards where Reggie, Nario, and the raptors were playing. "If it erupts while we're gone, they'll be all alone. Reggie is my daughter and Nario is…my son? Or is it grandson? The raptors are practically my nieces. I won't let them die alone. If we don't have permission within the month, I'll let them all out of their paddocks. At least they'll have freedom before their untimely demise,"

"Your brother will not be happy," Alaina pointed out.

"I'm a full grown man," Alistair smiled sadly. "It's my choice, not his. I'm a parent so it's only natural that I don't want my child to die,"

"Will you tell Reggie?" Alaina questioned.

"No, it'll only stress her out and she might try to force me to leave," Alistair sighed. "But I might send Nario to live with Craton. I'm sure Banana won't mind living with him,"

XXX

A week later, Craton arrived on the island, this time alone. He stormed up to his little brother and punched him right in the face. Alistair fell to the ground and both Reggie and Nario started growling at him. "Reggie, Nario, stand down," Alistair told them. "Craton, can we talk elsewhere?"

Reggie refused to let them go. _"He hurt you Daddy!"_

"Reggie, this is important," Alistair told her. "This is a matter between brothers, okay? Don't worry about me,"

XXX

The two were in an abandoned restaurant in Main Street. "Do you really plan on dying here?" Craton asked, taking a sip from a glass of wine that Alistair had provided.

"Well, yeah," Alistair shrugged. "Look Cray, I know you're here to convince me otherwise. But do you know really think I can live with the guilt of being unable to save my daughter? I was barely able to continue with life after I had to leave her five years ago. It _hurt so much_ back then. How much do you think it would hurt me if she _dies_?"

Craton placed a cigar between his lips and lit it. He inhaled deeply and took a long drag. "After our bastard of a father killed our mother, I made a vow to protect you,"

"And you have, which I am extremely grateful for," Alistair responded. "You're only seven years older than me but you raised me. You were more of a father than Galen ever was,"

"You're my only family left," Craton leaned his forehead into his hand and shielded his eyes from Alistair's view. The way Craton's voice started breaking was a sign that he was crying. "When Galen wanted you dead, I killed him myself and became the head of the family business,"

"You also tried to kill my boyfriend at the time," Alistair reminded awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood. His brother was never an emotional person. He would always keep a calm and compose façade and never let anything bother him. If something irritated him, he typically killed whatever it was.

"He wasn't good enough for you," Craton pointed out. "Besides, I didn't trust him,"

"You barely trust your own men," Alistair rolled his eyes. "Do you even have any friends? Well, you _do_ have that one guy —"

"He is a business partner, not a friend," Craton interrupted before sighing. "I don't want to lose you, Alistair,"

"And I don't want to lose my daughter or any of the dinosaurs here," Alistair smiled weakly. "Hey, the Dinosaur Protection Group is trying to get permission from the Italian government to move the dinos to Isola Speranza. If…if you could help convince them, then maybe I'll be alive for more time to come,"

"The Desert Kingdom isn't the only mafia in Italy," Craton sighed. "I don't know if there are any other people that have their eyes set on making Isola Speranza part of their territory. I'll try to see what I can do,"

XXX

A month after Alaina, Claire, and Masrani left Isla Nublar, Alistair released all of the dinosaurs out of their paddocks. Of course it was chaotic at first and most of the carnivores tried to eat him and Nario on sight, but Reggie protected them. Reggie nearly got into a fight with Rexy but after neither made the first attack, the Tyrannosaurus just walked past her.

The raptors enjoyed the newfound freedom greatly, but were confused as to where Owen was. Had their alpha abandoned them? In their confusion, they turned to Alistair and Reggie and began seeing them as their new alphas. They had stayed with them the entire time and visited at least once a day since the closure of Jurassic World. Sometimes they even slept over. The raptors didn't even see Nario as a prey anymore. They didn't abandon them like Owen.

In the Raptor Squad's eyes, Owen was a traitor. Alphas weren't supposed to abandon their pack.

* * *

**Craton is the head of one of the major mafias in Italy. Their father, Galen, was an abusive shit that shot their mother right in front of the two's eyes. When Galen tried to kill Alistair, Craton snapped and murdered Galen, thus becoming the new head of the Desert Kingdom. His face and name is not known to public and he goes by the codename Coccodrillo. He trained Alistair in self-defense but doesn't want him involved in the family business.**

**Alistair's plan is that when Mount Sibo erupts, he'll use powerful sedatives to put Reggie and the raptors to sleep so they won't feel the pain from the lava or the helplessness of a lack of an escape route.**


	19. Chapter 19

"So how's the Indoraptor?" Eli Mills asked Wu once he arrived at the sub-basement in Lockwood Manor.

"He doesn't seem to obey human commands," Wu informed. "He's lacking empathy and emotional intelligence,"

"Didn't you use DNA from the Indominus Rex to make it?" Mills questioned. "She seems to follow human commands just fine,"

"You're talking about Indominus Rex 01, Regina," Wu pointed out. "She will only listen to Alistair. The DNA I used to create the Indoraptor was from Regina's sister, Indominus Rex 02, Regis. She was trained to follow commands but after a year, she refused to listen and attacked Alistair out of nowhere,"

"Then why did you use Regis' DNA instead of Regina's?" Mills frowned.

"Because we had possession of Regis' skeleton after Reggie killed her," Wu answered. "If we could get a blood sample—"

"I'll do you one better," A guard spoke up. "I'll use Alistair to force the Indominus Rex to come here,"

"Alistair is not one to be underestimated," Wu warned. "I heard that he was able to easily knock out multiple ACU soldiers while unarmed,"

"Trust me, I can handle Alistair," The guard chuckled. "The name's Erik Evans. I was the one who cut off his leg,"

"I want Reggie in good health," Wu told Erik. "I can have her become a parent to the next Indoraptor,"

"A parent?" Mills frowned. "I thought you wanted just its DNA,"

"To have the next iteration under control, it needs to form a familial bond with a closely related genetic link," Wu informed. "Blue would also be preferable since she also has strong emotional intelligence and empathy, but because she still has her pack, it'll be harder to capture her. A blood sample would do just fine but it's better if she were here too. The Velociraptor DNA used in the Indoraptor was Fiammetta's and she was known for her aggressive behavior and refusal to obey commands,"

"Give me a couple weeks to formulate a plan to use Alistair as a hostage," Erik said. "I'm not an idiot to go to an island full of dinosaurs without a way to ensure my own survival,"

"What if you get the raptor trainer to track down the raptors?" Mills suggested. "That way we'll have both the Indominus Rex and the Velociraptors,"

"You can capture the raptors after I deal with Alistair and his pet," Erik told them. "I don't want any other mercenaries getting in my way. I'll assemble my own team to come with me on my mission. Just to be clear, I'm only going to bring Alistair and the Indominus. Get someone else to catch the raptors,"

XXX

Reggie knew something was wrong. The only human on the island was her daddy. No other human came after Craton. And just recently, her daddy had freed the other dinosaurs. She thought that the dinosaurs were supposed to stay in their enclosures because they would hurt the humans. Sure, there weren't any humans around, but it would be troublesome to get them back in their paddocks when the humans returned.

Currently, Reggie, Alistair, and Nario were in the Indominus Empire. The raptors were out hunting a pig that Alistair had released into the open. Reggie nudged her father and scribbled something in the dirt. She had managed to learn how to read and write, though sometimes she still made mistakes like a normal human child. English _was_ a bit complicated.

**WERE IS EVERYONE?**

"They're all on vacation," Alistair lied. "Taking care of dinosaurs can be exhausting so they all wanted a break. I agreed to take care of the dinos while they're gone," _'I'm sorry for lying to you, Reggie,'_

**WY DINOS NOT INSIDE?**

"Since there aren't humans around, I thought that they deserved to explore the island just like you," Alistair smiled.

**WEN EVERYONE COME BACK?**

"It depends," Alistair shrugged. "Sometimes people need a _long_ vacay. Hey, how about we go for a walk?"

Reggie was frustrated. Her daddy was hiding something. She didn't understand why her daddy wasn't telling her. But she let out a puff and agreed to go for a walk.

XXX

They were walking along the shore when Alistair noticed a ship and several men. _'Who are these people?'_ He narrowed his eyes. _'Are they poachers? They're all armed and there are too many of them. I don't want Reggie or Nario to get hurt. I need to get them away,'_ "Reggie, let's head back,"

Reggie let out a growl when she saw those armed people. She knew that those weapons meant that they were bad people. Those weapons caused pain.

"Aww, leaving so soon?"

The voice made Alistair's blood run cold and his skin paled. _'No…it can't be…'_ He turned around.

"It's been a while, Alistair Rei," Erik stood a couple feet away, grinning viciously. "What? You don't want to say hello to an old friend?"

Reggie sensed that her father was terrified. She protectively stood above him and Nario and let out a loud roar to scare the human off. _"Stay away from my Daddy!"_

"How is she your daughter?" Erik was unfazed. "Did you **** a dinosaur?"

If it were anyone else, Alistair would've gone red in the face and corrected them. But since it was Erik who had asked that question, he was frozen in fear. _'Reggie, Nario, run away!'_ He couldn't even bring himself to yell that out. _'Please, run away! He'll hurt you! Run!'_

Erik's henchmen sprung into action and nets and ropes were launched at Reggie. They fired a couple actual bullets but her bullet-resistant hide kept her from being seriously injured. She tried to fight off the henchmen but unlike the ACU, they were using actual bullets. _"Daddy! Nario! Run!"_ She had to protect her daddy and her doggy. They were weaker than her. She could handle the bullets but Alistair and Nario could get seriously injured.

"Reggie!" Alistair managed to rasp out.

" _Never_ turn your back on an enemy," Erik had made his way to Alistair and gripped him by the throat.

"Arf! Arf!" Nario barked and bit Erik's leg.

"Tsk! Damn mutt!" Erik kicked Nario away and without hesitation, fired a single bullet into the Doberman's head.

 _"NARIO!"_ Reggie screamed.

 _'Nario…'_ Alistair's eyes widened. _'No…No…No! NO!'_ He slammed his fist into Erik's face, causing him to release his grip on his neck. He then activated the taser on his leg and kicked him away. "Nario!"

Erik rammed Alistair to the ground. "You're lucky I need you alive,"

Alistair managed to draw his gun, pointed it at Erik, and fired. Erik managed to jerk out of the way just in time, though there was a small graze on his cheek. Erik slammed his foot down on Alistair's hand, crushing it and forcing him to let go of his firearm. He delivered a series of punches and kicks to Alistair's face and body.

Reggie didn't hesitate to hold her strength back nor did she care if any of those evil humans died as she broke free and charged towards Erik. _"STAY AWAY FROM MY DADDY!"_

"Nah-ah-ah," Erik pointed his gun at the unconscious man's head. "I can pull the trigger and kill him faster than you can kill me,"

 _"Get away from Daddy!"_ Reggie demanded.

"You are going to obey my orders or he dies," Erik grinned. _'Mission successful,'_

* * *

**So Reggie and Alistair have been captured.**

**Alistair is gay. He was dating a guy named Rocky but when Alistair found out that the Indominus Rex attraction would be opening soon, he broke up with him because he wanted to focus on his daughter.**


	20. Chapter 20

The Raptor Squad was confused. They couldn't find Alistair, Reggie, or Nario at the Indominus Empire. The gates were closed and usually after a few loud barks to get Reggie's attention, the gates would open. They found a recent scent trail and decided to follow it to the shore. As they neared, they also smelled the scent of blood and flesh. But it wasn't just any blood and flesh. It was _Nario's._

They came upon the Doberman's corpse. Some scavengers had already gathered around and were picking at the dead dog's meat. The raptors shooed the Pterosaurs away. The Dimorphodons and the Pteranodons attempted to attack to defend their meal but the raptors landed some bites and slashes that successfully got them to leave.

 _'Nario is dead. Alistair is gone. Reggie is gone_ ,' Blue located some blood splatters not too far away from the corpse and sniffed it. _'Alistair is hurt. Where is Alistair? Where is Reggie?'_

 _"Blue!"_ Echo called. _"There are several dead humans!"_

Humans. The raptors were not fond of most of them. They kept them trapped in their paddock. They had wanted them to kill Reggie, who only wanted to reunite with her pack. The rest of the raptors wandered over to the human corpses. These humans had weapons on them. They were the ones responsible for Nario's death. They were the ones responsible for Alistair and Reggie's disappearance.

The scent trail led to the docks but the raptors knew they couldn't swim that far. They were angry at the humans. The humans had killed one of their packmates and taken their alphas.

XXX

Alistair woke up in a cell. "Where am I?"

"Do you really expect the bad guys to tell you?" Erik was smoking a cigarette and leaning against a column. "As much as I wanted to torture you, we need you alive to force the Indominus Rex to cooperate,"

"You!" Alistair attempted to stand up only to fall back down.

"I removed your prosthetic leg," Erik waved the fake limb around. "Knowing your brother, I knew that it was no ordinary prosthetic. And what did I find? The foot's a taser and there are several hidden compartments. A phone, a gun, and a multitool. Heh, I'm sure if I weren't around then the idiots here wouldn't have bothered taking your prosthetic and you would've escaped,"

"Ah, good to see you awake Mr. Rei," Mills greeted as he approached the cell.

"What do you intend to do with my daughter?" Alistair demanded.

"We need her DNA to create an improved version of a new specimen," Mills informed.

"You're creating a new dinosaur," Alistair deduced. "Wait, is Hoskins in on it too? He always wanted the raptors to be used for militaristic purposes,"

 _'Hoskins?'_ Mills noted. _'Perhaps he could be used to help retrieve the raptors, or at least that blue one Henry mentioned,'_

"Hey Mills," Erik's lips pulled upwards into an evil grin. "Think we could have Wu create some kind of serum that regrows limbs? Pretty sure that'd make loads of money. We have a test subject right here,"

XXX

The Indoraptor lay curled up in his cage, as far away from the bars as possible. He hated his life. The humans would poke and prod at him with multiple instruments. They would shock him with electric cattle prods. He especially hated sedatives. They dulled his senses and even knocked him unconscious. If he were unconscious, he'd be vulnerable.

He could smell two newcomers. One was a male human and the other was a large female dinosaur. He wasn't sure _what_ dinosaur the female was, but then again, he never interacted with other dinosaurs. He knew there were other Indoraptors before him, but they had all died. Their bodies were too weak.

He could hear the male humans' cries and screams followed by another human's laughter. It was strange. All of the humans he had encountered all had the same goal and all worked together. Was the human in pain not with them? Were there really humans that were suffering just as he was?

He didn't feel pity towards the human or the female dinosaur. He just simply didn't feel anger towards them. He didn't feel hatred towards them. When he finally breaks out of his cell, he'll kill everyone except those two.

XXX

Reggie hated how she could hear her daddy's screams but could do nothing about it. She covered her head and tried to drown out the noise, but Alistair's screams could pierce through her hands. She wanted to kill all of the humans that were responsible for their capture, Daddy's pain, and Nario's death. But the man that had murdered Nario was a reminder that Alistair could easily be killed if she didn't obey their commands.

She could smell something else in the sub-basement. It wasn't a human. It was a dinosaur, but she couldn't pinpoint the _exact_ scent. The scent reminded her of the Raptor Squad, but it didn't smell exactly like them. The scent faintly reminded her of…Regis.

She frantically shook her head. _'I can't worry about who the other dinosaur is. I need to focus on trying to save Daddy and get out of here!'_

XXX

Alistair was in so much pain. He couldn't believe that Wu would agree to go with Erik's suggestion. From the bits and pieces of information he could gather, Wu was waiting for the new Indoraptor eggs to hatch. The limb re-growing serum would focus more on non-prehistoric DNA such as spiders who could regrow missing legs, sea cucumbers whose severed pieces could become new sea cucumbers, and lizards that could regrow their tails.

It was a miracle that Alistair was still alive. Then again, Wu probably didn't want to do anything _too_ life threatening at the moment since he was the only test subject.

 _'Of all the people that had to team up with them,'_ Alistair groaned. _'It_ had _to be that bastard who betrayed the Desert Kingdom,'_

He hated himself. He had froze up back on the shore, overcome with fear. If he hadn't frozen up, then maybe Nario would still be alive.

* * *

**Erik made that suggestion because he's an evil bastard. Why was he a guard? After he betrayed the Desert Kingdom, he decided to lay low.**

**The limb re-growing serum would be beneficial because it would provide more funding for Wu to clone more dinosaurs and make more hybrids. Also it could play a stepping stone towards regeneration imbedded in a subject's DNA.**


	21. Chapter 21

_The TV showed several clips of Isla Nublar as Philippa Thomas read the news. "It's been half a year since the closure of Jurassic World and the debate over Isla Nublar rages on. The island's long dormant volcano, reclassified as active, has shown considerable unrest in recent months. Theologists now predict and extinction level event will kill off the last living dinosaurs on the planet,"_

_"Activists have mobilized around the globe in what has become the flashpoint animal rights issue of our time. With an eruption at any moment, the US Senate has convened a special committee to answer a grave moral question: Do dinosaurs deserve the same protections given to other endangered species, or should they be left to die?"_

_The scene changed to Ian Malcolm and Senator Sherwood. It was Malcolm who spoke first. "I think that we should allow our magnificent, glorious dinosaurs to be taken out by the volcano. As deeply sad as that would be, we altered the course of natural history. This is the correction,"_

_"Are you suggesting the almighty is taking matters into His own hands?" Sherwood asked._

_"Senator, with all due respect," Malcolm continued. "God's not part of the equation. No, what I mean is that in the last century, we amassed a landmark technological power. We've constantly proven ourselves incapable of handling that power. Eighty years ago, who could've predicted nuclear proliferation? By then, there it was. And now, we've got genetic power. So, how long is it gonna take to spread around the glove, and what's gonna be done with it? It won't stop with the de-extinction of the dinosaurs,"_

_"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Sherwood said._

_"I'm talking about manmade, cataclysmic change," Malcolm explained. "Change is like death. You don't know what it looks like until you're standing at the gates,"_

In the San Francisco headquarters of the Dinosaur Protection Group, Zia was speaking to a woman on the phone. "As a matter of fact, I do have the dinosaurs' best interests in mind. I'm a paleo-veterinarian,"

_"Is that a real thing?"_

'Yes, it is a real thing," Zia nodded her head as she smiled.

_"You've seen one?"_

"No, I haven't seen one with my own eyes," Zia beckoned Claire over to her desk and handed the phone to her.

"Hello, um…Congresswoman Delgado. I'm Claire, the lead organizer here…Of course, but if I can just have a moment of your time?" Claire high-fived Zia as she walked away to continue the conversation.

"That was, like, forty seconds," Franklin, who sat in the desk in front of Zia, commented. "You're getting better,"

"You gotta stop letting your mom shop for you," Zia snapped.

"You don't need to insult me every time someone pisses you off," Franklin said.

"Dude, I'm a doctor, not a telemarketer," Zia told him. "What's your job again? You plug in the cords, right?"

"It's actually more important than it sounds," Franklin claimed.

Claire was still on the phone with the congresswoman. "Can I ask you a question?"

_"Go on,"_

"Do you have kids?"

_"Two girls,"_

"An entire generation has grown up in a world where dinosaurs are living and breathing," Claire stated. "But soon, they're going to have to watch them go extinct. Or not. It's people like you who make a difference," After hearing that the woman would agree to help, Claire ended the call. She turned up the volume on the TV to hear the rest of the news.

_"After thorough deliberations," Sherwood announced. "The committee has resolved to not recommend any legislative action regarding the de-extinct creatures on Isla Nublar. This is an act of God, and while of course, we feel great sympathy for these animals, we cannot condone government involvement on what amounts to a privately owned venture,"_

Claire turned off the TV. "They're all going to die and no one cares…" She turns to the others. "Has Mr. Masrani and Alaina returned from Italy yet? Do they know if the Italian government will help rescue the dinosaurs?"

"They haven't returned yet," Zia informed.

"Let's hope they get their support before Mount Sibo erupts," Claire sighed. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

_"May I speak with Ms. Dearing?"_

"Yes, this is Claire Dearing,"

_"Good morning. I'm calling from Mr. Benjamin Lockwood's estate. Would you mind holding for a second?"_

"Yes, of course. I'll hold,"

XXX

Claire drove up to Lockwood Manor and walked up to the door. Iris Caroll, the housekeeper, opened the door. "Ms. Dearing, you're early. Would you like to step in?"

"Thank you," Claire entered the manor.

"I will inform Mr. Mills that you've arrived," With that said, Iris exited the room. Claire saw the multitude of portraits of different people adorning the walls. She stopped and focused on one of John Hammond.

"John Alfred Hammond, the father of Jurassic Park," Mills said as he walked over to her. "But of course, you knew that. Hello Claire, I'm Eli Mills and I work for Ben Lockwood. We actually met once, seven to eight years ago. You probably don't remember—"

"Of course I remember," Claire said. "You've been running his foundation since…"

"Since college," Mills finished. "He wanted someone young and idealistic to expand his fortune. I used to be both. Please follow me," He led her into another room where several dinosaur related things occupied. "Let me give you a bit of history. This is where it all began. Before the island, Sorna, Jurassic Park, all of it. Hammond and Lockwood built a custom lab in a sub-basement where they extracted the first DNA sample from amber. It's all here, right beneath our feet,"

"What they did here was a miracle," Claire gaped. "I still can't believe that,"

"So do I, Claire," Mills agreed. "And I still believe that what happens to those animals matter. There is something Mr. Lockwood would very much like you to do, Claire. You can call it a favor for an old friend. We have a piece of land, a sanctuary, protected by natural barriers. It's fully self-sustaining. A new home where dinosaurs will be safe and free,"

Claire stared at him with disbelief. _'We don't have to wait for the Italian government's answer. We can hurry up and rescue them much sooner,'_ "You're gonna get them out? You're gonna save them?"

"No, Ms. Dearing, I'm going to save _us,_ " Benjamin Lockwood entered the room, though he looked extremely ill. "We could both use a touch of redemption, couldn't we? This was all John Hammond's dream, to let those creatures live in peace. So we have created a sanctuary. No, fences, no cages, no tourists. Just as Mother Nature intended. John said it best: 'These creatures don't need our protection. They need our absence.' When we were young, we both shared this passion, John and I. What fools we were, trying to run before we'd learn to walk, as all young men do, I suppose. But we learned. Unfortunately, in the end, it drove us apart. Life teaches us very hard lessons,"

Iris reminded Lockwood that it was time for his medications. Claire caught sight of a child and Iris informed her that it was Lockwood's granddaughter. After Lockwood and Iris left, it was just Claire and Mills. "So, what do you need from me?"

"There was a tracking system at the park," Mills recalled. "Radio frequency ID chips in each dinosaur. If we could access that system, our ability to locate and capture those animals safely will increase tenfold. We need your handprint to access the system. But what I really need is you, Claire. Moving endangered species isn't exactly legal, but it's the right thing to do. No one knows this park as well as you do and we need that expertise,"

"How many can you save?" Claire questioned.

"Eleven species for sure," Mills answered. "I mean, more if we can. But time is against us I'm afraid. There is one animal, in particular, that will pose a real challenge for us,"

"Reggie?"

"No, not the Indominus," Mills shook his head. "We already have Alistair Rei's cooperation. The Velociraptors are the trickiest creatures. They don't seem fond of humans,"

"They're fonder of Owen than Alistair since Owen raised them from birth," Claire stated. "But he doesn't seem to care about Nublar anymore. He's not even part of the Dinosaur Protection Group,"

"Maybe you could convince him to help?"

XXX

Claire arrived at the location where Owen was currently building his cabin. "Owen! Hey, Owen!"

Owen stopped hammering and turned to her. "Back for more, huh?"

"Can I buy you a beer?" Claire offered.

"You mean bring 'em, or are we gonna like go somewhere?" Owen asked.

Claire and Owen headed over to the closest bar and Claire bought a round of drinks for the two of them. After a few minutes of catching up, Claire decided to bring the topic of Isla Nublar up but Owen already knew why she was there. "Lockwood's little flunky called me. Rescue op. Save the dinosaurs from an island that's about to explode. What could go wrong?"

"I'm going," Claire told him.

"Don't,"

"I don't have a choice," Claire claimed.

"What? Of course you have a choice," Owen corrected her. "Alistair had a choice to leave the island but he decided to stay there to die with them,"

"So what? I should just build my own cabin?" Claire asked. "Play pool? Drink beer all day? While these dinosaurs go extinct?"

"Yeah,"

"Blue is alive,"

Owen groaned. "Jesus, Claire,"

"You raised her," Claire reminded. "You've spent _years_ of your life working with her. Are you just going to let her die?"

"Well…yeah," Owen shrugged. "I'm not a suicidal man like Alistair,"

"Forget it," Claire stood up. "There's a chartered flight leaving tomorrow. You're on the manifest. I just thought I should let you know,"

After reviewing some videos he had of the raptors when they were babies, Owen had a change of heart and decided that he would go.

XXX

Owen, Claire, Zia, and Franklin arrived on Isla Nublar where they encountered Ken Wheatley and Vic Hoskins. Owen eyed Hoskins suspiciously as introductions were exchanged. _'Why would he help run a rescue op? He doesn't care about the dinosaurs. Something's going on here,'_

Hoskins noticed Owen's glare. "I had a change of heart, you know. People change. I mean, Claire didn't care about the dinosaurs before and now look at her. She's saving the dinos,"

_'I doubt that he changed,'_ Owen thought but didn't say anything.

A loud bellow was heard and Zia ran off in the direction it came from, despite other mercenaries warning her that the area wasn't secured. They caught sight of a Brachiosaurus passing by and eating a mouthful of leaves from a nearby tree. "Look at that. Never thought I'd see one in real life. She's beautiful,"

"Where's Alistair?" Owen asked.

"He's already out helping to capture some dinosaurs," Wheatley lied.

_'They're lying,'_ Owen realized. _'But by their equipment, I can tell that they_ are _getting dinosaurs off the island. Why are they lying about Alistair's whereabouts?'_

XXX

Claire managed to access the system and found the location of the Velociraptors. Owen and Zia left to go find them. After a while, Owen ordered Wheatley and his men to stop their trucks. He held pieces of meat in his hands as he approached a turned over jeep. A few Compsognathuses fled from the jeep as Owen drew closer.

Blue suddenly jumped onto the jeep and let out a hiss directed at the man. _"Traitor alpha!"_

_"You abandoned pack!"_ Delta appeared out of the brush.

_"You are with bad humans!"_ Echo snarled from beside her sisters.

_"Bad humans took Reggie and Alistair!"_ Charlie barked. _"Bad humans killed Nario!"_

"You four know me. I brought you guys something," Owen tossed a piece of meat at Blue who growled in response. "Okay…Eyes on me,"

_"Traitor!"_ The raptors were not being friendly with Owen at all.

"Come on girls," Owen said. "It's me, Owen, your alpha,"

_"Not alpha!"_

A tranquilizer was fired and hit Blue in the neck, causing her to screech and thrash around. "Why are you all just standing around for!?" Hoskins snapped. "Fire!"

"Stop!" Owen yelled but they ignored him as a tranquilizer was fired at each of his raptors.

Delta managed to kill Hoskins before being rendered unconscious. The other raptors also managed to cause some casualties. Blue, despite being the first one hit, still fought to stay conscious as her sisters fell one by one. She lunged at one of Wheatley's men.

"Don't shoot her!" Owen cried out.

But the man, fearing for his life, pulled the trigger. Blue let out a yelp of pain before collapsing.

"Wheatley you son of a bitch!" Owen charged at the mercenary.

Wheatley fired a tranquilizer at Owen. Owen stared down at the tranquilizer and then at Wheatley before falling backwards. Zia rushed over to him and pulled the tranquilizer out, but it was already half empty and had taken effect. She grabbed a fallen gun and pointed it at Wheatley, though Wheatley and his men had her surrounded. "You shoot me, and that animal dies,"

"I think we have the drop on you, sweetheart," Wheatley said.

"Blue's losing blood," Zia reminded. "If I don't treat her, she'll never make it back to camp,"

"How about this then?" Wheatley threatened. "If that animal dies, I shoot you. You're gonna take care of her,"

* * *

**I really just included Hoskins because I wanted him to die like in the first movie.**

**I'm thinking of discontinuing this version and starting a rewritten version instead. The rewritten version will be titled _Untamable Heart_ and will be better written with more details. I'm not sure when the first chapter will be published.**

* * *

[« First](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13393069/1/) [« Prev](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13393069/20/) Ch 21 of [21](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13393069/21/)


	22. Chapter 22

A dinosaur was wandering around the area where the humans had been a couple minutes after they had left. The dinosaur greatly resembled a crocodile, though his legs were longer. He had tough plates on her back as well as fur over it and on his belly. He was a Nundasuchus, though he had dog-like qualities.

The Nundasuchus nudged the tranquilized Owen. He received no response. Frowning as best as he could, he swiped his long tongue over Owen's face, slobbering all over him. Owen's eyes fluttered open and he was startled by the appearance of the crocodilian over him, though his limbs still felt heavy and he couldn't move as much.

The Nundasuchus noticed an intense heat nearing and saw the lava slowly approaching. He grabbed Owen by his leg and proceeded to drag him away while wagging his tail. He wanted the human to wake up so he could play but he didn't want either of them to get hurt from the lava. He wasn't really gentle and Owen's face smacked against several rocks and branches along the way.

Owen finally managed to regain enough functions to pull his leg from the Nundasuchus' jaws and stood up. The Nundasuchus stared up at him with wide eyes. "Alright," Owen petted the hybrid's head. "Let's get off this island,"

The Nundasuchus barked in agreement.

XXX

Owen, the Nundasuchus, and several other dinosaurs were fleeing away from the erupting volcano. When Owen saw Claire and Franklin, who both had just managed to escape a Baryonyx, he screamed at them. "RUN!"

The four stopped in front of a fallen tree and an old gyrosphere to catch a brief breather. The stampeding dinosaurs destroyed the tree behind them. Owen ushered Claire and Franklin into the gyrosphere. "Get in!" Claire yelled at Owen.

But Owen stared at the Carnotaurus that was near them. The Carnotaurus roared loudly but the Nundasuchus that had accompanied Owen let out a snarl. The Carnotaurus charged at them and knocked the gyrosphere, sending it rolling down the slope. The Carnotaurus grabbed the Nundasuchus by the neck but before she could kill him, a large volcanic rock pierced right through her. Owen and the Nundasuchus resumed running and chased after the gyrosphere.

The gyrosphere fell off a cliff and Owen and the Nundasuchus jumped after them. Owen made a motion for Claire and Franklin to move to the side and once they did so, he fired several bullets until he was able to break the glass. Once freed, Owen grabbed Claire while the Nundasuchus grabbed Franklin and they broke through the ocean's surface.

They made it to the shore and everyone was panting heavily. "Where's Zia?" Claire asked.

"It was a double cross," Owen answered. "They took her. She must be with the raptors,"

"Roo," The Nundasuchus shook himself to remove as much water from his fur as possible.

"We can't stay put," Owen patted the Nundasuchus' head. "We need to get off this island,"

"What happened to Alistair?" Claire questioned. "Do you think he—"

"He and Reggie are definitely not on the island," Owen said. "They must have already captured them before this expedition. Whatever they want Blue and the others for, they definitely also want Reggie. To get to Reggie, they'd most likely use Alistair as a hostage," He noticed something mostly buried in the sand and picked it up. "This…this is Nario's collar…" He brushed the rest of the sand away to reveal a Doberman skeleton. "Nario…those bastards must've captured Alistair and Reggie weeks, if not months ago! They killed Nario!"

More volcanic rocks rained down, this time more violently. Owen, Claire, Franklin, and the Nundasuchus rushed towards the boat that was starting to leave. They all managed to get into a truck and got into the boat just in time. As they started sailing farther and farther away from the island, they watched as a Brachiosaurus cried out to them, wanting to be saved, only to end up dying.

The Nundasuchus, oblivious to the sorrowful atmosphere, licked Owen's face. _"Play?"_

XXX

"Mr. Eversoll," Mills greeted the dealer. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person after all this time. How are you?"

"Excuse me, where are the dinosaurs?" Eversoll looked around with confusion.

"The dinosaurs…are en route," Mills informed.

"Oh, so am I supposed to sell these ones?" He motioned at the skeletons and the scale models in the room.

"You don't need to worry, okay?" Mills reassured him. "They will be here soon,"

"I don't really work with amateurs so I'm gonna contact my buyers and call this off," Just as he was about to leave, Mills stopped him.

"They will be here by tomorrow and your buyers won't be disappointed," Mills told him. "Trust me, whatever their interest is whether it be agricultural, industrial, or sport-hunting, we will have something that suits them. There are eleven species, each with unique bio-pharmaceutical properties. I estimate four millions dollars per species,"

"Four million dollars is a slow Tuesday where I'm from," Eversoll scoffed. "You're wasting my time,"

"You ready to make a hundred million dollars on a Tuesday?" Mills offered. "All of this is in the past. Now, I want to talk to you about the future,"

Eversoll gave Mills his full attention. "I'll give you ten minutes,"

"The whole point of selling the Isla Nublar dinosaurs is to finance our future operations here," Mills explained. "Call it an overture to something more ambitious and more lucrative. We've reactivated the old facilities, updated the technology, and imported the best geneticists from around the world. This operation has been many years in the planning. Genetic power is an uncharted frontier. The potential for growth is more than you can fathom. If the entire run of our sorry history has taught us one irrevocable lesson, it's that man is inevitably drawn to war and is willing to use any means necessary to win,"

"You're gonna weaponize them?"

"We've been using animals in combat for centuries," Mills claimed. "Horses, elephants, even disease-bearing rats. Our geneticists have created a direct descendant of Henry Wu's masterpiece. We used a previous Indominus Rex's DNA for the prototype but we have also managed to retrieve the living Indominus Rex from the island to use its DNA for the newer version of the Indoraptor. With the research conducted by Owen Grady, the Indoraptor follows human command,"

"And who will train the creature?" Eversoll questioned.

"The Indominus' trainer," Mills informed. "He'll _have_ to obey our orders if he doesn't want anything to happen to the Indominus. If he refuses, then we can always beat him into submission,"

XXX

Maisie, who had overheard the entire conversation, was horrified and rushed to her grandfather's room. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"

"Maisie, what are you doing up?" Lockwood questioned. "It's late,"

"There was a man here today with Mr. Mills," Maisie said.

"It was probably just some business about the century is all," Lockwood brushed off her concerns.

"I heard them talking," Maisie claimed. "They're going to sell the dinosaurs,"

"They're bringing them here," Lockwood told her. "I think you misunderstood,"

"I know what I heard, Grandpa," Maisie responded. "He also mentioned that they were going to beat the Indominus' trainer into submission,"

"It must be a game," Lockwood noted the serious and worried look in his granddaughter's eyes. "Maisie, it's past your bedtime. Let's talk about this in the morning,"

"But—"

"I'll find out tomorrow," He interrupted her. "Go to bed,"

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, my heart,"

XXX

Owen, Claire, and Franklin managed to locate Zia in one of the trucks. She was trying to stop Blue's bleeding. "Oh my god, you guys are alive!"

"Who are these assholes?" Owen asked.

"Animal traffickers," Zia informed. "Look at how they're treating them. They're not gonna take them to a sanctuary. They're gonna sell them,"

"How are the raptors?" Owen placed a gentle hand on Blue's cheek.

Blue's eyes snapped open and she tried to snap her jaws at her former alpha. _"Traitor alpha!"_

"Calm down girl," Zia tried to soothe her. "Shh, it's gonna be alright," She turned back to the others. "She's hemorrhaging and I don't have instruments to keep her alive. I can't take the bullet out without a transfusion from another animal,"

Owen looked down at the Nundasuchus who was sitting beside him and panting like a dog. "What about his blood?"

"Too many fingers," Zia shook her head. "We need a carnivore with two or three fingers, but no more than three. The other raptors were also injured though not as badly as Blue, but I don't want to risk it. There is one possible donor that I know of that's on board,"

* * *

**_Crimson Eyes_ have been officially discontinued. I have started posting the rewritten version of _Crimson Eyes._ I have all of Arc I, the events prior to the Jurassic World Incident, prewritten. The rewritten version is called _Untamable Heart._**


End file.
